Spells by the alphabet
by Diamond snow
Summary: I decided to do a second ABC challenge. This takes place in the Harry Potter universe. The story revolves around spells and its caster. Major and minor characters from all eras will be included. Each chapter is a oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Alohomora

Welcome to my second ABC challenge! I decided to do a Harry Potter version this time. In the first chapter, we will meet a young muggle borne witch who has gotten her acceptance letter. This letter will open many doors for her, so I thought alohomora would fit. The character I'm talking about is...Hermione Granger!

* * *

 **Alohomora.**

'Whoa! This is SO exciting to read!' thought the girl as she flipped through the pages in her charm's book. She had gotten it from the bookshop ten days ago. Brown eyes were eagerly looking at the different descriptions. One charm could mend broken objects, another was able to produce fire out of thin air while another could levitate objects. Hermione could not wait to start learning these charms. She had gotten her Hogwarts letter just a week ago and was completely unprepared. Her parents were just as surprised as she was. The letter thankfully had some directions on how to get to the Diagon Alley. Both of her parents had decided to come with her since they wanted to know what this was all about. The sight that met the three Grangers after stepping into the street had left them gaping. This was the first time the young female had seen her parents so taken aback. Her Hogwarts letter had given them access to a new world they were completely unaware of. Seeing all the witches and wizards walking around, a shop that sold unicorn hair, the goblins in the bank, numerous owl species for sale plus books about magical curses had made the 11-year old blink in disbelief many times. She was quite a logical person that did not believe in things until she saw it. But seeing so many surrealistic things had left her quite surprised. 'Maybe there is a truth to those fairy tales after all' concluded the girl when they had left Diagon Alley.

The Grangers knew they had to keep quiet about their day until they returned home. This was a secret they had to keep locked inside their minds. Hermione understood why since the number of witches and wizards in Oxford were practically zero. Until the day of her acceptance letter that was. Her parents had allowed her to practice magic in the morning or evening when they did not have visitors. All her Hogwarts stuff had been locked into an old suitcase in her parent's bedroom. Her book and her wand had to be put there after use. The female understood why, but did not particularly enjoy it. Asking for the keys every day at 8 AM in the morning or 7 PM in the evening made her feel like a little kid again. She wanted to learn a spell that could make her more independent. One that could be useful in the magical world and the world she lived in. It did not take long until Hermione found a spell that fit that criteria. It was one that could unlock all kind of locks. Said spell could even unlock doors that had been locked by using magic. Alohomora could not unlock doors protected by strong spells however.

'I hope I can learn the spell today. I've been practicing for a week now. I need a locked padlock, door, drawer or something with a lock plus a wand. My wand is here while my padlock is in the locked position' summarized the girl. She had found the padlock in the garage yesterday. 'I must draw a reverse 'S' with my wand while pointing at the lock. Novice users must say the incantation clearly. Make sure your voice is not too loud or silent' read the brunette one more time. Her brain absorbed the information and interpreted it the best way possible. The female was a very bright girl who was the best or in the top three in all subjects of school except P.E. But the 11-year old did not mind – especially since she was going to a wizard school like Hogwarts. Her sharp brain made it easy for her to unlock new knowledge or theoretical based skills. Not long after the girl had blown out five birthday candles, she knew how to read, write simple words, spell her own name plus counting all the way up to forty without fail. But of her parents had read bedtime stories, visited museums during holidays or weekends, taken her to the library, let her read the newspaper with them, asked her which grocery item was the cheapest plus showing her how to make a simple breakfast or lunch. Their work had paid off. But they had never known in a million years that their daughter had been borne as a witch.

'I have to do this myself since my parents can't help me that much. All right. Let's see how this goes' thought Hermione after reading the instructions once more. Chocolate coloured eyes looked at the padlock that laid at the floor. Her right hand drew a reverse 'S' while she repeated the incantation in her head. She decided to try the spell for real after she had drawn the reverse 'S' a couple of times. "Alohomora!" said the girl in a clear voice while drawing the reverse figure. She jumped when some sparks were emitted from the tip of her wand and her padlock budged. The brunette bent down to check the padlock. Her slim fingers pulled on both ends to see if it had opened. 'Shoot. Still can't open it without pulling on it' concluded the female after she had checked the lock. She tried to draw the reverse 'S' a few more times to make sure she got the movement right. This was not something she had learned in school.

'Hmm…maybe I should move it a little bit faster' decided Hermione. Maybe the magic would not work if she did things too slowly. Her hand moved the wand a little quicker. She had a solid grip on it, not wanting to break it or drop it. "Alohomora!" exclaimed the girl while she drew the reverse 'S' on the padlock once more. The item suddenly budged a little more violently. The 11-year old picked up the padlock eagerly to inspect it. A 'click' could be heard after she had pulled on it a little. A huge smile lit up her face. 'YES! I nearly did it!' realized the female before she put the padlock into the locked position again. She laid it gently on the floor while preparing her wand for another try. Her eyes were glued onto the item that laid on the brown linoleum. "Alohomora!" said the brunette while she drew a reverse 'S' on the padlock with her wand. An unmistakable 'click' could be heard as the padlock unlocked itself. "I did it!" squealed the girl in sheer delight. She had read the description again and again, drawn the reverse 'S' multiple times plus trying the spell out on the padlock numerous times. But the hard work had paid off. Hermione was officially a witch now. And her first spell would open many doors or opportunities for her in the future.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. PM's, reviews with praise and/or constructive criticism are always welcome.


	2. Bombarda

Time for the second chapter! This is a character I quite liked. He's had a rather exciting life despite being so young. This chapter is dedicated to the coolest big brother in the Harry Potter world.

* * *

 **Bombarda.**

'Hm. This looks like the right place to start' thought the male as he checked the map. The sun was blazing on the cloudless sky above him. His blue eyes returned to the map to check one more time. The Nile was supposed to be on his left while a mountain of some sort was on the right. Both these elements were in the right place. Bill smiled as he pulled up his wand. He had never been afraid to explore things and have a bit of fun doing so. His life had been quite exciting from the moment the sorting hat placed him in Gryffindor. The young man did quite well in all the subjects thanks to his curiosity. But his favourite was charms until the third year arrived. He applied for care of magical creatures, muggle studies, arithmancy, divination plus study of ancient runes. This hectic timetable meant that the teenager had to use a time turner for two of his lessons. Bill did not complain however since care of magical creatures plus muggle studies joined his favourites list. Most people found it odd that such a 'cool' guy could literally blaze through such a busy schedule. But it was the curiosity combined with his thirst for adventure that kept him going.

Bill did not spend a lot of time to find a career path either. A flyer that promised a mixture of danger-related treasure bonuses, traveling, adventure plus a challenging career caught his attention the same way a firework display would. The male took the flyer with him when the career conversation with McGonagall came around. She warned him about the danger, but was confident in his abilities as a wizard. The Weasley applied for the job as a curse breaker just a week after he received his N.E.W.T's results. They had accepted him after he had taken a couple of formal tests plus two practical ones.

He was over the moon when the British office had decided to place him in Egypt. It was a place with rich history, interesting culture plus ten time more sun then Britain. The latter was a bit of a downfall due to his milky white freckled skin. But the job turned out to be just like the flyer had described. The Brit had to decode hieroglyphs to avoid activating curses, search through multiple tombs with traps in them plus neutralize a plethora of curses. Bringing items to the national museum of magic in Cairo was not unheard of either since he was a fluent English speaker. Life became more dangerous when Voldemort returned. Bill was asked by his father to join the re-formed Order of the Phoenix. The man spent a couple of days to think this through. Facing the deadliest wizard of all time or his followers could possibly end his life. At the other hand, the very same people could kill his family or friends for fighting against them.

The young man asked for a transfer to England after two days of thinking through his options. His company placed him at Gringotts due to his experience paired with his language abilities. The Order had welcomed the male with open arms since he wanted to fight for their cause. They even gave him a task – to keep an eye on the goblin's loyalty. The redhead made sure to do as he was told by the Order. He knew that the goblins at Gringotts were quite infamous for their lack of trust in wizards. But to be fair, the male knew they had good reasons for not trusting wizards.

Things took a change for the (MUCH!) better when someone arrived with a bang. Person in question was the stunning French witch Fleur Delacour. She was working there part-time and attracted a lot of attention thanks to a combination of French charm plus Veela beauty. But the guy noticed that behind the façade was a clever mind. The duo started dating after he had helped her translating a document from French to English. He remembered the first kiss with her like it had happened yesterday. It felt like his brain had been blown away by the fireworks that his twin brothers had made. But unlike those fireworks, the kiss had left a light feeling in his body. His coworker from Scotland had remarked that he looked "pure dead brilliant". There was no denial that they were a great match for one another. This proved to be especially right after the battle of Hogwarts when the older Weasley had a literal face-off with Fenrir Greyback. He had won the battle, but it had left him with some nasty scars. Hearing the young woman telling that she would not leave him despite his battle scars set of another explosion in his heart. Especially since their wedding day was getting closer.

After the final battle against Voldemort, his wife fell pregnant. The redhead still remembered how he felt like when Fleur told him this. It was something that shook him to the very core. The only time the man had felt something as strong was when Victoire was borne. She had inherited the best from both of her parents. Bill decided to stay at his job at Gringotts while the children were young. They spent numerous summers in France, Christmas holidays at the Burrow and Easter breaks at home. But when Dominique had entered Hogwarts, the man started to feel bored with the job at Gringotts. He had a discussion with Fleur since this meant he had to relocate to Egypt once more. She thankfully understood why he wanted to return to his old job. The adventure combined with the challenges was something he thrived on. Besides, the children were not as small anymore. Victoire was 14, Dominique had just turned 11 while Louis was 8 years old.

Returning to his old job had rekindled something inside the Weasley. Some of his most common tasks was to check old tombs and clear the area around them. He checked the map one more time to make sure he got the placement right. The man walked closer to the stones that were placed around the tomb entrance. His blue eyes checked the stones for hieroglyphs or anything that would indicate a curse. But the rocks had no signs or traces of magic that made him believe otherwise. Bill stepped back as he lifted his wand. "Bombarda!" stated the male as he aimed his wand at one of the larger rocks. The rock exploded and revealed the entrance to the tomb on the map. A grin formed at his face. Sometimes, you needed bursts of energy in order to proceed in life or your work.

* * *

I hope you had fun reading this chapter. Please send me a PM or write a review if you have any constructive criticism/praise/both. They're all welcome.


	3. Colovaria

Hello everyone! I thought it was about time to write a more - ahem - colourful chapter. A chapter like this needs a colourful person to match it as well. And who would be a better choice than Luna Lovegood?

* * *

 **Colovaria.**

'Hm. This is a little boring' thought the female as she looked at her reflection. A woman in her mid-thirties with dirty blonde hair tied in a ballerina knot, pallid skin plus silvery gray eyes were looking back at her. Her appearance was just as plain as her personality was colourful. Luna glanced at the cloth hanger where her dress was hanging. It was an elegant dress with a creamy white colour. The woman bit her lip a little while she tried to figure out how to make the dress look more appropriate.

Her life had been quite busy after her Hogwarts graduation. She moved to Ipswich after completing the first year of the three-year course. Ipswich was closer to work and she wanted to experience a different environment. It did not take long for Luna to find a house that was just up her alley. It was a small two-story house in the suburbs of Ipswich. The house was close to Ravenswood park and laid in a peaceful area. The house was owned by a witch who was a former Ravenclaw. She was happy to rent out the first floor to the younger female. The witch was often at work or traveling, leaving the blonde alone in the first floor. But the young woman did not mind this at all. She used her spare time to read the course books, work at her assignments, photograph different landscapes (which was a surprising course requirement), paint the landscape surrounding the building, do her share of the housework or experiment with her wardrobe.

The witch had learned numerous spells that could change the colour or shape of her clothes. Her course did not require her to wear a specific type of clothing unless they were going to a menagerie or a national park. But they were all encouraged to dress somewhat professionally since they were working at the ministry. The female was over the moon since she could decide what she wanted to wear. She decided to re-use her shirts, trousers plus her ties from the Hogwarts uniform. The blonde then bought a couple of skirts with "sensible" length, two knee-long dresses plus three blazers. The clothes were all in grey since that was a colour she could change easily. It was not uncommon for her to show up at the course in a grey skirt plus a rose pink shirt with ruffles, a pair of sunflower yellow trousers and a white shirt or a knee length navy dress with a whimsical floral print. Her custom-made jewelry served as the finishing touch. Some of her classmates had snickered at her in the start like expected. Luna did not care however – this was who she was.

After she had completed her final level, she got her first job. The Castelobruxo school in Brazil needed a couple English-speaking zoologists to take care of some bigger creatures. The female had been completely taken aback when she landed in Rio de Janeiro. Brazil was such a vivid nation in terms of people and nature. It felt like someone had taken the "dreary" filter off her eyes once upon her arrival. She got taken even further aback when she went to the rainforest where Castelobruxo was located. The plants there made many of the growths in England look like weed. Even the non-magical creatures there looked just as exotic as the magical ones. Her stay at Castelobruxo lasted a year. The main job she had consisted of taking care of the creatures, doing research at them plus assisting in creating food plans for the animals. Some of the animals had been quite annoying to deal with. The caipora for instance had ripped two of her overalls and tugged her hair quite often. But some of the creatures were quite interesting. The curupiras for instance looked a lot like the dwarves at home. That was until she looked at their feet – they were completely backwards. It had been an amazing time there despite being far away from her friends and family.

When her contract was up, she had to return with the rest of the British team. The former Ravenclaw then applied for a job at the Magical Ministry in Scotland. They needed young magizoologists since several of their senior members had retired. She got the job, much thanks to her experience in Brazil. It was here she met her boyfriend Rolf Scamander. He did not mind her quirky personality or her colourful outfits at all. These things made him even more interested in her. This was another new experience for Luna. She had not been in a relationship before like Ginny or Hermione had. But the guy was thankfully new to this too. They decided to take things slowly while being honest with one another. It appeared to be a very wise choice.

After spending four years together, they decided to go on a globetrotting journey. They started in Sweden. The female showed the male all the places she had visited during her holidays. He was quite thrilled since he had only been in Sweden once. Their trip continued to the other European countries before they continued to Asia. This was new territory for the duo. She could still remember the scarlet Chinese fireball they saw in the national park plus the kappa they saw in Kyoto. The huge continent featured lush green forests, hypermodern cities, deserts as well as clear blue oceans. Their final destination was Australia. Rolf had some relatives there while the young woman was curious to see what kind of country this was. Australia was by far the best nation the blonde had visited. The non-magical animals they had there was just as fascinating as the ones in Brazil. In addition, they had a huge national park with magical animals she had only heard about. She was initially a little let down that their culture was like the one in England. But on the positive side, the former Ravenclaw did not have to worry about communication issues or culture clashes.

The pair went back home again with several new memories in their luggage. The guy eventually got a job at the Daily Prophet while the female eventually got a transfer to the British Ministry of Magic. At her 28th birthday, Rolf proposed to her. She said yes without a second thought. But the issue was her dress. Being married in a white dress was a bit too boring for her. And it was extremely hard for her to decide on just one colour. 'I GOT IT!' realized Luna. She raised her wand after she had taken a step back. "Colovaria!" said the young woman while she pointed her wand at the dress. It did not take long until the dress had all the seven colours she wanted it to have.

* * *

I got the idea to choose Luna and the spell after reading about Luna's wedding to Rolf. I thought that using a colour-switching spell to alter a wedding dress was something she would do. Please let me know what you think in a PM or a review!


	4. Dissendium

In "Harry Potter", there are numerous spells that can open doors or locks. This curious duo would probably use spells like these all the time. Let's give an applause for Fred and George!

* * *

 **Dissendium.**

'I better keep quiet so I don't wake anyone else up' thought the boy. He quickly grabbed his deep green sweater with a bright yellow 'F' on it plus a pair of blue jeans. They used to belong to his older brother who had just gone through a growth spurt. The male went to the bathroom to do his business. He made sure to keep it as quiet as possible so he didn't wake anyone up. The Gryffindor then tiptoed back to his room and looked at the beds there. Nobody seem to have left their bed yet. He went towards the bed that was to the right of his own. In that bed laid a person who looked exactly like himself. "George! Wake up!" whispered the redhead while he shook his twin brother awake. George blinked his eyes. "What time is it?" croaked the male. "It's 07:55 AM. We better get going" told the male in a low voice. His twin brother answered with a sleepy grin. "I just need to go to the loo and get dressed. Why don't you find the map?" suggested the boy. "Sure" told Fred.

He stepped aside and bent down next to his bed. The redhead pulled out the suitcase where he used to pack his belongings each year. Chocolate brown eyes narrowed as he pointed at it with his wand. "Dissendium" whispered the boy while he aimed the spell at the suitcase. It opened without making a sound. Inside laid a couple of dung bombs Bill had bought for him last Christmas and a pillow Ginny had given him two years ago. It looked like a giant yellow puffskein that was the same size as a Quaffle. He had kept it since it was really soft. Fred turned it upside down and found the hidden room on the side. He looked around to make sure nobody saw him. The Gryffindor then pulled out what looked like a piece of parchment inside the pillow. He laid the pillow back into the suitcase before he shut it tightly.

"Got the parchment?" muttered the younger Gryffindor when he returned. His hair was neater while his pajamas had been exchanged for a forest green sweater plus a pair of dark blue jeans. Like his brother, they were handed down from Percy. The duo went down to the common room that was occupied by only two people. One of them was a sixth year witch practicing a charm while the other was a fifth year wizard writing a paper. Both let out a sigh of relief as they left the common room. Once they were out, they pulled out their wands. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" told the youngest twin while he pointed his wand at the parchment. It did not take long until the parchment revealed a map of the entire school. All the rooms plus the hallways soon became apparent on the papyrus sheet.

"Can you see Percy or any of the prefects?" muttered the older twin. "Percy is at the library. The male prefects are in bed while the girls are at the bath" informed the boy while pointing them out. The duo wasted no time and went to the staircase. They had been exploring Hogwarts during many Saturday mornings since they started their second year. It had taken them a lot of effort to figure out how the Marauder's map worked. But since then, their curiosity had been turned up to the max. They had been able to escape the prefects or their older brother during their pranks. Spying at the other members of staff plus fellow students had been a great fun too. One of the Slytherins was apparently a sleep walker since he walked around in the common room at the dead of night.

But the most interesting things had been the secret passageways. One of them had collapsed. Filch patrolled three of the passages on a regular basis. The twins however had found one other passageway they wanted to investigate. So far, they had been unsuccessful in finding the passageway. There were no cracks or any switches on the statue. Today, they would try to use spells on it. They went down two more staircases before they reached the third floor. Four brown eyes checked the map for any intruders. The closest one was Flitwick, but he was heading for the staircase. Fred was looking at the map while George kept an eye on their surroundings. "All right…this is the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. We're in the right place" confirmed the older boy. "Mhm. But what kind of spell are we going to use? I don't think we know a spell that can lift something at this size" stated the redhead.

"Maybe we need to use a spell that can open doors? This is a passageway after all" suggested his brother. "All right. I'll try first" told the younger boy. He pointed his wand at the statue. "Alohomora!" said the redhead. But nothing happened. "OK…Liberare!" stated the male while he aimed at the statue. The sculpture did not move an inch. 'Hm. I only got one more to try. Fingers crossed' prayed the male. "Dissendium!" stated the Gryffindor as he pointed at the statue. Both twins jumped as the hump on the statue moved aside. It revealed a passage that a petite woman or a small teenage boy could enter. "YES! Great job George!" whispered his brother, his eyes gleaming like chocolate brown diamonds. The duo wasted no time in entering the passage.

"Lumos!" muttered Fred before he lit up the passageway. They kept going and looked at the map now and then to make sure they were at the right way. "I wonder where this takes us" said the younger boy after they had walked for 45 minutes. "It can't be near the lake since there's no water" replied the older male. The passageway started going upwards and the duo tried to keep up their speed. Suddenly, a large staircase appeared. The duo looked at each other with a huge grin. "Ready…set…go!" shouted George as they ran towards the top. Their curiosity plus their joy erased the exhaustion they had felt previously. The oldest twin reached the top first and hit his head on a trap door. His brother stifled a chuckle as he arrived. "Let's see if dissendium works here too. I don't want to make it creak" told the younger twin. His brother nodded before he pointed his wand at the trap door.

"Dissendium!" whispered the boy. The trap door opened slowly yet quietly. Both redheads poked their head up from the trap door. A smell of chocolate, sherbet balls, toffee plus sugar quills tingled their noses. "Hey – I think we're in that sweet shop in Hogsmeade!" whispered the older Gryffindor. "Yeah, I think you're right. Hold on. Today is Hogsmeade weekend!" realized the younger Gryffindor. They looked at each other with wide eyes as they realized the danger they were in. The twins quickly shut the door before they ran back to the castle. They managed to get up the slide by running as fast as they could plus use the sticky spell they had learned last year. Thankfully, there was nobody in the hallway upon their arrival. Most of the students were waking up or eating breakfast. "That was close" muttered the older male as they left the hallway. "Mhm. But now we know where that passageway is going" told his brother.

* * *

I hope you had a lot of fun reading this chapter. Please let me know in a review or PM!


	5. Expecto Patronum

Time for the expecto patronum chapter! There is a hidden easter egg at the end of this chapter as well. Let me know if you can find it.

I was thinking about Remus and Harry when I wrote this. But then it hit me - there is another man who has even more lives to protect after the first seven books are complete. The man in question is...the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt!

* * *

 **Expecto Patronum.**

'Oh no' thought the man when he heard the alarm go off. It was the magical alarm that was at the minister's office. Someone had broken into the office by using strong magic. And that 'someone' was most likely a strong death eater. Or worse. He had suspected this for quite some time given the circumstances. Kingsley looked at his female coworker to see how she looked like. She probably had the same expression on her face that he had. The duo escaped via the back door and headed right for the stairs. There were quite a few aurors in the back hallway. Apparently, the Ministry had designed this hallway in case of an emergency. Such as the one happening in this very moment. The man tried to keep his brain calm as he jogged down the stairs together with the others. His priority number one was off course to protect himself so he could do his job. Second on his list was to protect his coworkers so they did not die.

'Wait a second. Today is August 1st. Oh no…I need to alert the wedding guests as well' remembered the auror. Bill had sent him an invitation six weeks earlier with the date written on it in magical letters. The man had to decline, but had marked the date so he could send him a present. But there would be several Order members there like Moody, Tonks, Lupin plus the entire Weasley family. 'I have to give them a warning as soon as I can! Especially since Harry is there!' decided the bald wizard. He had reached the ground floor now where the fireplaces were. Everything was a massive chaos. People were jumping or sliding into the fireplaces with a speed that was a lot higher than what was safe. He immediately spotted three death eaters in masks that were throwing around hexes or charms in an extremely rapid fashion. It was almost as if they had a macabre competition to injure the most amount of people or pieces of the building. He had to do his job, but had to make sure he did not get too hurt. Or worse.

'Did they bring any reinforcements with them?' thought the male as he hid behind one of the columns. He knew that Voldemort had gathered several dark creatures such as dementors in his army. Some of these were very hard to subdue and could cause massive injuries. His brown eyes looked around in the crowded area. The auror tried to maintain calm, but it was hard. A pair of witches who were bleeding from their arms were dragging a knocked out male coworker with them to the fireplace. Two juniors who worked at the international department were firing off hexes while two senior workers were running away. A few people were laying at the ground. They appeared to be unconscious or even…

"Expecto patronum!" shouted his female coworker, her Scottish dialect snapping him back to reality. He saw a west highland terrier emerge from her wand moments later. Kingsley was about to run towards another pillar for cover when he heard something being smacked against the floor. One of the juniors from the international department had been hit by a leg lock curse. 'Protego!' thought the male while he aimed his wand at the younger man. "Thanks! We were just told that the prime minister got murdered. That's why the death eaters are here" informed the junior worker while he undid the curse that the death eater had planted on him. The bald wizard nodded before he jogged towards a pillar. At the top of his list was to apparate to a safer location once he got out of the fray. Second was to tell them about what had happened. It made sense that the minister had been killed. That explained why there had been such a large riot in the first place. But the man had suspected that something like this might have happened. Voldemort as well as the death eaters were growing stronger by the day. He and the other wizards had to protect what they hold dear by any means necessary. Which was why the auror was leaving instead of staying behind to fight the intruders. The male prayed that his coworkers would get out safely or at least without major injuries.

It only took a couple seconds for him to reach his destination. All the aurors had been assigned a place they could go to in case of emergencies like these. Kingsley was now in a fireplace that was at a magical hotel in Newquay. The owner of this hotel was the nephew of a ministry executive. 'At least I am quite far away from London. And I doubt anyone would suspect I'm here' thought the man as he shook his head a little. The hotel was in an old building that was near Tolcarne Beach. Most muggles thought it was the ruin of an old holiday house, but that was all because of the magic. 'What should I tell the Weasley family? I can't create a long message. Time is scarce too. I need to tell them what have-'.

Suddenly, he noticed the patronus of a buzzard approach him. "I'm the coworker you saved earlier. I'm in safety. But the prime minister has been confirmed dead" told the patronus. Even though the auror had expected this, he felt nauseous. This meant that Voldemort had taken over the ministry of magic. He took a deep breath while he tried to think of the happiest memory in his mind. The message he wanted to give the Weasley family was all clear to him now. "Expecto patronum" muttered the male after he had checked the room he was in. His patronus was now dancing around him. Kingsley pointed his wand at the lynx before he cleared his throat.

"Ad vocem: The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. Ad eripere: The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole" told the man in a clear voice. His lynx stood still while he gave it the instructions. Once he had said where the patronus had to go, it left in a flash of silver light. 'That should leave the Weasley's safe. I better make sure to go back home and lock up my house. At least some of the ministry employees got out, which is a relief' concluded the auror. He knew that he would be on the death eaters most wanted list from now on. The male had a hideout that he could stay at until further notice. He hoped that the Weasley family, the wedding guests, Harry Potter plus the other members of the Order were safe for now. All the bald wizard could do until further notice was to go underground until further notice. Keeping himself safe was just as important so he could protect those he loved.

* * *

"Ad vocem" and "Ad eripere" are not real spells. But I imagine they could have been since Rowling is such a big fan of Latin.

Please let me know what you think. Send me a PM or write a review, especially if you think you found the easter egg!

I would like to thank ChrisW and dreamwindjill for their reviews. They are much appreciated!


	6. Fidelius

I have been on holiday recently, hence why there was no update. But I'm back on track now with another chapter.

This character was one who made be a bit intrigued. She was someone who could have been percieved as evil for being married to a Death Eater. Yet, she was loyal to him as well as her son. I think that's a trait that should not be underestimated in the magical world. Especially during dark times.

* * *

 **Fidelius.**

There were times she felt like a female monster of some sort. Like a banshee or the ugly version of a merperson. She had willingly supported one of the darkest wizards in history as well as risked the life of her child in the process. But what Voldemort could do was so frightening that her family had no choice but to be loyal out of pure fear.

The blonde smiled in an ironic manner when she noticed how she had used the word 'pure'. There was no secret that her parents Cygnus and Druella were obsessed with keeping the bloodline pure. Being the youngest sister meant she wanted to prove her parents that she could be just as good as her older siblings. And she had been faithful. The sorting hat had placed Narcissa squarely into Slytherin. Her parents plus her oldest sister had been so proud of her. The girl did her best at school while trying to get to know the 'right people'. She did stay in touch with her older sister Andromeda despite her being in Hufflepuff. Not only due to loyalty, but the Slytherin knew her parents were not so pleased with her.

She became friends Lucius during her fourth year when he had been made prefect. He was from a wealthy family who were pureblood as well. Something else the blonde noticed was how similar they were. They tried their best to climb the social ladder, had defined facial features, believed in pureblood superiority, were borne with blonde hair plus hiding a love for their families behind an icy façade. A bigger ironic smile formed at her face. Her husband was so similar to her in many ways and her name was Narcissa. She became his girlfriend when she entered her fifth year at Hogwarts.

The teenager stayed loyal to him. There were guys from Slytherin or other houses who flirted with her, but she turned them down. Her ice blue eyes plus her loyalty were targeted at one man. It was at this point that he told her about his "membership" with the death eaters. The blonde could still remember to this day how she felt when he told her. The only thing she could possibly have in common with them was the view of purebloods. But the female decided to remain in touch with Lucius after this. They remained the contact via letters during her seventh year since he graduated a year prior to her.

The work she had put in paid off. They continued being a couple after she graduated and got a job in the family estate. Her boyfriend proposed on her 23rd birthday. Narcissa said yes. She had stayed faithful to her family tradition of marrying a pureblood wizard while the marriage secured her loyalty to Lucius. As a bonus, the young woman had married into a rich family as well.

Things got even better when Draco came into the world in the middle of June three years later. Andromeda had been burned off the family tree after she had married that muggle. A positive notion was that her niece Nymphadora was a metamorphmagus. It was an ability that was nearly unheard of in the wizarding world. Her son had no extraordinary abilities at all apart from his nearly white hair. However, Narcissa made sure to teach Draco was how important it was to stay loyal to your family. His silver eyes were just as serious as her voice when she told him this.

Her words had made a clear impact on him. Yes, the woman thought he was a brat sometimes. He was more arrogant than she would have liked at a number occasions too. But the boy made it into Slytherin when he had arrived at Hogwarts. Her son wrote to her twice a month during his first year and once a month after that. The only exception was in December as well as June. The letters were fun to read plus that it gave her an insight in how he was doing. She felt proud when he wrote that he made friends with two other boys who were in a pureblood family. Or the time her son had been selected as the seeker for the Quidditch team. The letter that contained the prefect badge was another milestone. She had been faithful to her family, her husband plus herself. Her son was doing well.

But it was all to change when Voldemort returned. The loyalty Lucius had to him were causing trouble for the family. Narcissa could handle the meetings plus the mood swings that the dark wizard had. She had been through her teens after all. The same could be said for her sisters plus her fellow classmates. A shiver run down her spine when she remembered the one time a girl had laughed of the acne problem Bellatrix had during her sixth year. The offender ended up with something on her face that made her sister's blemishes look like small mosquito bites. The dark wizard was a man she did not wanted to stay faithful to. Her own values plus her family came first. After some thinking, the blonde decided to stay neutral. She would support Lucius while staying clear off the evil man. Her strategy had worked since Voldemort rarely spoke to her or took any interest in her.

But when her son was chosen for a special mission, the female decided it was time to do something. She had to choose a person who would stay loyal to her. Someone who could help Draco while he was at Hogwarts. But the witch or wizard in question had to be able to complete the mission if her son was to fail. Which he probably would – he was not a killer. The witch had told her sister about her plan. She might be crazy, but the two siblings were loyal to each other. Snape had been the right choice. He said it was possible for him to help Draco. "Swear to it. Make the unbreakable vow" whispered the inky-haired female. Narcissa had silently agreed as the woman pulled out her wand. A golden thread would wrap itself around their hands, chaining them together. The man agreed to watch over Draco Malfoy in his quest to fulfill the dark lords wishes, protect him from harm as well as carrying out the deed if Draco failed. The female felt the lump in her throat shrink. Having a faithful helper during times like these was invaluable.

* * *

Narcissa is not the type of character I would normally write about. But I decided to give it a go to shake things up a little bit. Please let me know what you think!


	7. Glacius

Hello everyone.

I have not updated in a while due to being on holiday plus moving to a new city. But I'm all settled now, so I should be able to post more regularly. This chapter is for my OC Alice. She is one of the characters featured in my Harry Potter story "Cold nights". This chapter takes place during "Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban". Alice should be 33 by then.

Quick translation here: "scunner" is a Scottish slang word. It means to feel disgust or a strong aversion towards something. The word can be used about someone who makes you feel that way. If I'm wrong, please let me know.

* * *

 **Glacius.**

Winter was always cold. Particularly when you were in the north of Scotland. But that did not stop the female to travel to Hogsmeade. She was staying here for a night before she went back home to her family. 'Brrr. I hope they still serve that nice firewhiskey here' prayed the traveler as she walked towards the Three Broomsticks. Fortunately, there was no wind blowing through the air. Her pale blue eyes glanced at the ground to check for hidden danger. She knew that the seemingly white snow could hide patches of slick ice. Fortunately, the woman did not see anything out of the ordinary.

A small 'cling' could be heard as she entered the Three Broomsticks. A familiar smoky scent tingled her nose. The heat wrapped around her like a warm blanket. She suddenly noticed how many teenagers that were there. A small sigh escaped her lips. 'I bet it's the last Hogsmeade weekend prior to Christmas. Especially since it's the first December weekend' concluded Alice. Noise combined with crowds made her uneasy. It was probably due to her introverted and honest personality. People had often assumed her to be cold or even rude because of that. Her Scottish nature was the culprit for the latter one. They were often considered more savage than the Brits or Welsh. A dialect with rolling 'r's, 'f' instead of 'wh' plus a likeness for 'ee' instead of 'a' made her sound rather harsh too.

She cleaned her glasses before she went to the counter. Madam Rosmerta appeared moments later. "What would you like love?" inquired the woman with a polite smile. "I booked a room for tonight. The name's Alice Henderson" informed the blonde. "One moment please" replied the witch. She went towards the cupboards where there was a bright red book. The woman flipped through the pages while the younger female used a drying charm on her face. The snowflakes that had fallen on her face had transformed into droplets of water. "Found you miss Henderson. You got room number 5. Here's your key. Breakfast is served from 7 AM to 10 AM tomorrow" informed the golden blonde female. "Thanks" said the Scotswoman while she tried to smile. The cold outside had frozen her face muscles a little. Fortunately, the other female did not appear offended.

'Good thing I learned those packing charms. Saves me a lot of struggle' recalled the woman as she went up to the second floor. Room 5 was in the middle of the hallway and was facing the street. Alice opened the door. The room was just the right size for one person. It had a bed, a chair, a desk, a small cupboard plus a tiny fridge. Inside the bathroom was a toilet, a sink with a magic mirror plus a small tub. The latter made her smile. 'Maybe I should do some Christmas shopping while I'm here. I still haven't bought that whiskey for my brother or the socks for Mathilda' remembered the woman.

She went straight for the shopping street after she had unpacked her toiletries. Even though it was cold outside, being back gave her a warm nostalgic feeling. The blonde had graduated 15 years ago and had landed a job at the department of magical accidents and catastrophes in the Spanish ministry. She had snagged an internship there thanks to her knowledge about the muggle world plus her good English skills. The Spanish ministry had wanted more native English speakers since more British tourists were moving to their nation. But moving to a sunny nation with a passionate population was a dramatic change. The female felt that people literally were invading her space in more ways than one. She was used to people having a cool demeanor and keeping it calm. People talking loudly in elevators, kissing people on the cheek plus the spicy food did the opposite of melting the ice walls she had put up. But a very positive thing Alice had noticed was how including they were. Her colleagues had invited her to watch a Quidditch match during her second month in her job. In addition, her department leader gave his employees a small yet useful magical item on their birthday.

The young woman decided to sign up for Spanish lessons three times a week for foreign employees. This was where she learned how the Spanish culture was. Kissing on the cheeks were a warm greeting, talking loudly was a way of expressing how passionate you were while the spicy food would flush out the toxins. After a year, the Scotswoman was more comfortable with her new life at the Iberian Peninsula. She had gotten to know her colleagues a lot better. Their effort to include her combined with her improved language skills had melted the ice walls surrounding her. But the female still needed a bit more personal space than her Spanish coworkers. They respected that however while she tried to not cringe when they were talking so loudly. 'That's one thing I'm never going to miss about living in Scotland. Having my personal space and people not shouting is wonderful. I can't deny I miss white Christmases as well' recalled the blonde as she walked down to the Gladrags Wizardwear. She noticed the slight tension in her surroundings. A look at the posters in the shop windows told her why. Dementors were patrolling the village at certain times of the day. A shiver ran down her spine. The female had never met one, but her grandfather had. He told it felt like you had been given the worst news of your life while standing under an ice-cold waterfall. 'I REALLY hope I don't run into any of those scunners' thought Alice as she walked into the quirky clothing shop.

Her blue eyes wandered a bit until they found a pair of socks that had all the Quidditch balls on them. The young woman decided to buy an adult pair plus a baby-sized pair. Her friend Mathilda used to be a beater on the Hufflepuff team when they went to Hogwarts. She had continued her career at the Montrose Magpies. The woman had retired five months ago due to her pregnancy. Her next stop would be the liquor shop further down the street. A small 'ping' could be heard when she entered the shop. Most of the interior were made of dark wood while a smell of different alcohol tickled her nose. She approached the counter after a few moments. "Hello. What can I help you with?" inquired the gangly wizard behind the counter. "I would like to buy a medium-sized bottle of 1991 firewhiskey" replied the blonde. The male looked at her for a few moments before he nodded. "One moment please" told the brunette. He went towards one of the shelves and returned with the bottle she had asked for. "Make sure to keep the whiskey cold by using glacius or ice. Happy holidays" said the man as he handed her the bottle. "Thank you. Here you go" answered the female after she gave him the money. When she left the shop, she noticed that the skies had darkened a little.

'Better do as he suggested' recalled the Scotswoman when she looked at the bottle. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the whiskey. "Glacius!" stated the woman while she pointed at the liquid. It did not take long until flakes of ice appeared inside the bottle. She smiled as she walked back to the Three Broomsticks. Most people would find it odd that such a cold climate could be so warm. But for Alice, it made perfect sense. This was her home country after all.

* * *

I think this chapter may ring true for those who have studied or lived abroad in Spain, Portugal as well as Italy. I personally find the culture there a lot "warmer" than the one in Norway or Britain. Don't be afraid to write a PM or review with your constructive opinions.


	8. Homorphus

Hello everyone!

Most of you are probably back at school or work by now. I recently read something about the instincts humans and animals share. This made me think of the character featured in this chapter. He has to keep both his animal and human instincts in check. This chapter takes place during "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". Let's give an applause for Remus John Lupin!

* * *

 **Homorphus.**

'Hm. This is rather ironic' mused the male as he looked at the chapter in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". At the first page of the chapter was a magical picture of a terrifying beast. On the next page was a description of that creature. 'Class: XXXXX. Known wizard killer. Classified as a beast and being' read the teacher. The classification made him think about his school days. The man did not have that many friends despite having attended a muggle elementary school. His father hoped his son would feel more accepted at Hogwarts since it was a school for witches and wizards. Furthermore, the principal was very tolerant about his condition. He had told Remus that being a werewolf meant that it was easier to be more tolerant and kind to other people. The boy was confused about it first. But the principal said that being treated different made it easier to see things from other's perspective. What he said rang true; seeing other people in pain made him feel it as well. It did not take long for the wizard to make friends during his first year in Gryffindor. But transforming into a wizard-killing beast once a month was not a secret that was easy to keep. Especially since at least two of his friends were pure-blood wizards who knew what werewolves were.

Most of the wizard population regarded them with disgust, fear or a mixture of both. Many thought werewolves posed a danger to the population even in human form. This made the brunette even more determined to prove that he was nothing like that. Sirius had once told him that he was one of the most kind and mature people in their class. This was confirmed during the fifth year when the werewolf received the prefect badge in the mail. To make it even better, his friends could transform into animals the same year. He still remembered the moment James went from being a lanky teenager with glasses to an elegant stag. Sirius went from a rouge-ish guy to a shaggy dog in just a few moments. Peter however had chosen a rather anonymous animal that matched his personality. But behind that shy mask lurked something quite more sinister. 'He resembled his animal even more than we did. The fleas that rats carried with them killed a majority of the European population after all' recalled the guy.

However, there was no denial that his two other friends had chosen animals that suited their personality as well. The Potter was a very popular wizard that had a charisma that few people possessed. But he was not as short-tempered or evil like Sirius' cousin Bellatrix. His other friend however was fiercely loyal who protected his friends with his life. The Black had even survived 13 years in Azkaban after an attempt to avenge his dead best friends. A small sigh escaped his lips. Even though many people viewed him as a kind person, his affliction made it extremely hard to find a job. Let alone a girlfriend who would not run away when she saw his werewolf form. The only female friend he had during his Hogwarts years was Lily. But the woman was extremely kind plus that she was a muggle-born witch. She did not have the same prejudices as a person who had lived in the wizarding world. Then was the girl he had danced with during the DADA ball. But she had managed to scare him unintentionally by wearing a gown that had the same colour as the full moon.

'I wonder how she's doing now' pondered Remus as he turned to the next page. He hoped that she had not died or joined Voldemort like some of his former classmates had. Even though humans were smarter than animals, they still had their instincts present. Instincts that could kick in when they got in danger. That might have been why Peter had joined Voldemort instead of being loyal to his friends. This had angered the male just as much as it had angered Sirius. 'He can't blame his Animagus skills on instincts. If that was the case, I would probably be just as bad as Fenrir' thought the brunette with a dark look in his eyes. He knew that the werewolf nature would always be a part of him. But the man knew he had a choice when the full moon was not present. Choice number one was to act upon the werewolf instincts. Number two was to follow the more human instincts. The wizard had always chosen the human ones except in very special situations. He had to admit that the werewolf instincts had come in handy sometimes during duels or life-threatening situations. As time went on, the male had managed to incorporate the best of his lycanthropy with his human nature. Having loving parents plus a good support network at Hogwarts had made it possible. 'Maybe Fenrir or some of the other werewolves did not have that support. That makes quite a bit of sense' concluded the male as he looked further down the page.

He noticed that this version of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' had received quite a few updates. 'There is currently no cure for werewolf bites. Scientists are working on finding a solution. But some of the worst effects can be mitigated by drinking the wolfsbane potion. This will make the werewolf retain its human nature while being transformed. It will decrease the risk of the werewolf harming others or themselves. Please note that the wolfsbane potion is a very difficult potion to make. In addition, the ingredients are expensive as well as very complicated. It has been noted that werewolves are less likely to harm themselves if accompanied by other animals' read the text. 'That's not an understatement' mused Remus as he recalled the adventures his friends had during the full moons. Being with his friends in animal form every full moon for nearly three years had made everything a lot easier around him. One thing that many humans and animals had in common was their pack mentality. Roaming through the Hogwarts grounds with his friends had made the werewolf in him a lot calmer. He did not injure his friends very often while his need to hurt himself decreased.

'There are no spells that can reverse a werewolf back to a human being. Not even the homorphus spell can do so' informed the text under the 'cure' section. The man looked out the window after reading that. A crescent moon plus a couple stars were shining from above. 'Maybe there is another reason why it won't work. It may be that the werewolf instincts they have are impossible to remove' pondered the brunette as he looked outside.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Reviews or PM's with constructive criticism and/or praise are always appreciated!


	9. Imperio

Hello everyone!

Most of you are probably back at school or work by now. I hope you're all doing well. This is the only chapter that will feature an unforgivable curse. I decided to take a closer look at the Death Eaters. Most of them were either completely nuts (looking at you Bellatrix) or sadistic (Fenrir Greyback anyone?). But there was one of them who had a less sinister background than the others. I think he became evil because one of his parents did not pay attention to him. Can you guess who it may be?

* * *

 **Imperio.**

It was time. The male was done with being obedient towards his parents, teachers or other authority figures. The wizard had always come home at the right time, done house work when his mother was too ill, treated the house elf with some respect as well as behaving himself. This charade continued at Hogwarts. The teenager listened to the feedback he got, showed up to his lessons on time, treated his fellow students with some respect, studied for his exams and completed his homework. This gave him a good reputation among his teachers plus good grades. His mother adored her son for taking responsibility at home as well as in school. Winky treated him just as well as the master in the house. But the person he wanted to listen the most paid no heed. This was even more ironic since the boy had no siblings to compete with. But that meant that there was nobody he could confide in or talk with. Especially since his friends lived quite far away. At the start, the blonde decided to focus on his mother. She was a frail witch who saw him more often than his father. The woman sent letters twice a month when he was at Hogwarts, spent time with him during the holidays and praised him for his good work. It made him feel appreciated. His mother listened to him or told him how much she loved him. But it was the sincere type of praise, not the superficial type his father gave him.

A defining moment was the career conversation in his fifth year. The teenager had a good variety of options due to his grades. He told his head teacher that the two jobs he wanted was to work with potions or have a position in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He could not deny that his latter choice was to impress his father. But even his career choices did not wow his male parent. The young wizard finally reached his limit. He had cared for his mother, the house plus putting a lot of effort in his schoolwork for several years. The male then decided to go for a third option. He knew there was someone who might pay attention to his hard work. That 'someone' was Lord Voldemort. The blonde had kept quiet about this during his two last years at Hogwarts. Especially due to the position his father had in the ministry.

When Bart was 19 years old, he decided to take the dark mark after some careful consideration. He could still remember how proud Voldemort had looked when he told him about his choice. Especially since the young man had done this by his own free will. He had not been forced or threatened into joining the death eaters compared to some of the others. In addition, the blonde was a young bright man with some very good connections. There were very few death eaters who possessed all these qualities. The male had devoted himself to the dark arts while he worked for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. It was the perfect double role. He improved his magical skills in a respectful job while feeding the death eaters with information. There were not many death eaters who could work in the ministry of magic due to their current or previous connections with lord Voldemort. But the seemingly obedient and hard-working Bart Crouch junior did not cause any suspicion. Especially due to the position his father had.

The young man knew Voldemort was evil, but he was extremely powerful. He would rather listen to him than Bart Crouch senior. The latter could not even name his son's favorite Quidditch team, school subject or spell. This was quite sad since the wizard had been a Falmouth Falcon fan since his ninth birthday. Not knowing what your child liked the most was even worse. But being unaware of the favorite spell was an advantage for the young man. His spell of choice was an unforgivable one after all. It was one that gave him control over other people who lacked inner strength. They would do as he told them to do without question. It was the perfect revenge after being ignored after so many years. The skill he had with this curse made Voldemort recognize him and assigned him to a job with two other death trio had to torture two highly skilled aurors for information. But their plan failed when they were caught red-handed by some other aurors. Bart decided to plead to his father. Once again, the senior Crouch ignored what his child had to say. He was even cold enough to send him straight to Azkaban. Those nights there were horrific to say at least. Just thinking about them made him pale with fear.

However, there was one person the male managed to persuade. His mother. He managed to talk her into changing places with him. She agreed since she genuinely cared for him and was nearly dead anyways. But the joy was short lived when the blonde returned home. His father immediately placed the imperio curse on him to keep him under control. Bart had been unable to fight back at first due to his stay at Azkaban. He had once more taken the role of the obedient son who did as he was told. However, his strength increased a little each day. What he needed now was an escape route.

It did not take long until a perfect opportunity presented itself in the Daily Prophet. The Irish Quidditch team had managed to get to the world cup final. He then decided to talk to Winky about how much he wanted to go. The house elf managed to persuade his father to let his son watch the Quidditch cup. He had agreed on the condition that Winky kept a close eye on him. But the male failed to flee from his father due to his loyal coworkers stepping in. He was once more dragged back to the house. What his parent had not considered was how much Voldemort praised loyalty. The blonde could still remember the frightened look on his father's face when the dark lord appeared. From that moment on, Bart Crouch senior would get a dose of his own medicine. He would be under the control of someone else instead of the other way around.

* * *

This chapter was a little harder to write since there was not much precise information about Bartemius Crouch Jr's background. I hope this chapter was a good read. Let me know what you think in a review or PM!


	10. Jinxing

Hello everyone.

I've had two tough weeks lately. Lots of work and trying to adjust to a new life is not easy. The good thing is that I got a good job in a city that I really like so far.

There were very few spells that started with the letters 'j' or 'k'. I decided to pick a definition rather than a spell. For the next chapter, I guess I have to be creative.

* * *

 **Jinxing.**

'Now…how should I define this?' pondered the female as she looked at the lesson plan in front of her. She was going to write a year plan that all her students would receive. Spells, charms as well as the dark creatures had already been defined. Working as a teacher for such a long time had given her an abundance of experience. But there was one thing that remained at the middle of her list. The definition of a jinx. Galatea was worried how she could define this in the best possible way.

She had first year students who had just started on their magical education. Quite a few of her students were brought up in families that did not use or knew about magic. Some of them were forced to live like this to avoid suspicion. Others were muggle-born witches or wizards. But another issue was the conflict in the muggle world. Even powerful wizards or witches were horrified of the things that the Nazis had done. Many of the students had stayed at Hogwarts last Christmas break due to the blitz. The senior woman knew that jinxes were not 'good spells' that they should practice on. But she did not want to frighten her students unnecessarily either.

The defense teacher knew very well that jinxes could be used for defense or offense. And that was precisely what the students needed in dire times like this. Another issue was the trouble makers. She was aware of the bullies that could use jinxes to make people obey them or tricksters using them at people for fun. But the witch did not think that magic should be used that kind of way. Firing a jelly leg jinx at a wizard that threatened to harm your grandparent was one issue. Using the same jinx to make fun of someone less skilled than you though? That was just plain bullying. The female had quite a few experiences with using jinxes to defend someone she liked. One memorable case was during the first world war right after Britain had captured Jerusalem. She was on her way to Brighton and had decided to take the train. Her eyes then noticed a pale brunette man who was sneaking up on an Italian-looking guy. The latter was busy looking at the timetable. Galatea knew who the Italian was – it was one of her muggle neighbors. His father was an Italian chef who had moved to England for business. Two years later, he fell in love with a British secretary. She knew what the brunette thought. He suspected her neighbor to be an enemy. The woman had delivered a trip jinx straight on the attackers' legs two seconds later. The jinx saved her unsuspected Italian while two Aurors took care of the other wizard. If she had not stopped him, the situation would have been a lot worse.

'But is there really such a thing as evil magic though? There have been many headlines about 'good' spells that has been used for nasty purposes. The other way around is quite possible too' pondered witch. Witches or wizards that had used jinxes or curses to save others was not unheard of. The ministry had often let them off the hook if there was sufficient proof. 'I guess it's all about how you choose to use your magical skills. I should probably let that reflect in my definition of a jinx' decided the woman as she looked down at the paper in front of her. She let out a small sigh as she tried to come up with something. Her brain was churning. The witch was trying her hardest come up with a simple yet clear definition for a jinx.

'I need something that a child or young teenager can understand. They're still learning about the magical world' remembered the female. She could not expect a 12-13-year-old student to understand a complex definition of a spell. They had just learned how to make feathers fly and transform matches into needles. But these years were vital as far as morals were concerned. Older children as well as teenagers were easier to influence compared to young adults. Learning them what was right or wrong was crucial. If not, things could go horribly wrong later in life. Galatea took a deep breath as she tried to sort out her thoughts. After a couple of minutes, she decided to do a couple of test runs. Her light brown eyes read the different definitions. 'Irritating but amusing, causes minor inconvenience to the target. YES! That's the one!' decided the woman with a huge smile on her face. She wrote down the definition right away in her lesson plan. The witch was happy with her decision. The definition of a jinx was simple but explained a lot. It was perfect.

* * *

Let me know what you think. PM's and/or reviews with constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	11. Kneazles

Hello everyone!

Here's a surprise. I'm a cat lover. And cats are something that is always associated with witches. So I thought my eleventh chapter could be dedicated to someone who breeds cats with kneazles. There is a little shoutout in the chapter as well. Can you find it?

* * *

 **Kneazles.**

Brown eyes flitted across the page in the book she had gotten for her birthday. 'I wonder which breed I should pick for my next litter. British Shorthair is out of the question since Snowy just got paired up with one. Maybe I should try something a little more exotic' wondered the female as she turned to the previous page. A small 'meow' could be heard as she looked at the breeding profile for the Balinese. Arabella looked down to see who had made that sound. It turned out to be Tufty, who had just returned from his trip outside. "Hey there Tufty. Glad to see you're all right" muttered the woman before she bent down. She scratched the cat-looking creature behind its ears. The animal purred in satisfaction. "I re-filled your water tower. Why don't you get something to drink?" suggested the breeder in a soft voice. Her pet let out another 'meow' in reply.

Her attention then returned on the Balinese breeding profile. 'A Balinese cat is very affectionate, social, playful as well as intelligent. Sounds like a good match for a kneazle. The kittens will stay intelligent since both parents are smart. But the Balinese social nature plus their playful tendencies should make them easier to integrate into families. Especially those with muggles. People living in non-wizard neighborhoods should be interested as well' thought the female. She was the only squib who lived in Little Whinging at present. Her life had been a bit hard at first. Arabella had been unable to do any sort of magic and had never owned a wand. But she was fully able to see and interact with magical creatures. That could however be a disadvantage if she ran into unpleasant creatures like ghouls. On a positive note, her magical ancestry gave her access to places such as Diagon Alley.

The woman had gotten in touch with Dumbledore at the start of the First Wizarding War. Even though the Brit had no magical powers, she wanted to help the wizarding world. The man had given her a house in Little Whinging that used to belong an Auror. She was very grateful for that since house prices were increasing. Her main task was to stay undercover as a kneazle breeder. This was a perfect disguise for the fresh Order of the Phoenix member. Her family had cats when she was a child and Kneazles were in demand. Their intelligent nature plus their ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people made them very popular among wizards. A second advantage was the unsuspicious appearance. This magical creature looked and behaved a lot like muggle cats.

When muggles asked her what kind of breed they were, she said it was an exotic breed she could not pronounce. The female decided to cross the kneazles with muggle cat breeds after a couple years. Kneazles were more aggressive and a bit less sociable than muggle cats. Arabella first went for breeds that were social with a calm nature such as the British shorthair. It proved to be a success. Kneazle/muggle cat kittens were more sociable than kneazles yet smarter than muggle cats. The increase of cat breeds being imported to England made the woman join the Governing Council of the Cat Fancy. She used her savings to pay for the fee since it was not that big. The female then asked Dumbledore if he could pay her registration fee to become a kneazle breeder. She wanted to learn more about their nature plus how to care for them. He agreed since it would make it easier to sell the kneazle/muggle cat breeds. The squib did her best and it did not take long until she had become a registered GCCF breeder.

Her newfound knowledge gave her an advantage in choosing the right muggle cat breeds for her kneazles. A second advantage was the increase in her reputation. More muggle-born wizards or half-blood wizards were more willing to buy cats from her. But the woman soon got another task on her hands. She had to look out for someone who was just as unique as her half-bred kneazles. That 'someone' turned out to be five-year old Harry James Potter. She had been told by Dumbledore to keep her identity a secret since he was too young to understand. Furthermore, the Brit had to make sure to maintain her position as the Dursleys' preferred babysitter. The latter stung quite a bit when she realized how poorly they treated harry. Arabella quickly understood that she had to make him feel bored while being at her house. Firstly, this would hide her identity even better. The Dursleys would also be more likely to ask her if Harry did not enjoy himself there. Her plan had worked out perfectly well. She maintained her position as his babysitter while making money on breeding kneazles.

Requests for kneazle/mug cat breeds had increased now after Voldemort had disappeared. His death had resulted in more wizards or witches marrying muggles across the nation. The female thought this was a good thing. She knew that inbred cats were often quite sickly, mentally unstable or even both. There were plenty of evidence to support that the same was true among humans. Mixing muggles into wizard families would probably provide them with some healthy variation that was much needed. The increased income gave her the opportunity to take breeding lessons in London plus the Diagon Alley. To her surprise, magical pet shops were asking her if they could buy cats from her after she got her license. The squib was positively surprised since magical pet shops had strict regulations on animals they could sell.

She had three kneazles at this point. Her female kneazles could give birth to six to eight kittens per litter. But the muggle cats could only produce half of that. The woman eventually decided to buy a young female kneazle. It proved out to be a smart move since the Brit could meet the requests from the pet shops. Her first litter of kittens had a kneazle mother and a Persian father. The pet shop was very satisfied with the litter. They were healthy while Persians were very popular among muggles. The kittens had come out in a huge variety of colours. One of the healthiest kittens had orange fur that reminded her of the pumpkin juice in her fridge. Arabella looked outside in the garden. All her kneazles were inside.

'I wonder how Harry is doing out there. He should be 14 years old by now. So he should be in his fourth year at Hogwarts. I hope he is all right' thought the female. Not even highly skilled wizards could detect suspicious and distrustful people like a kneazle. And wizards did not have nine lives like cats had. "Be safe Harry" muttered the female as she locked the entrance door.

* * *

Did you find the shoutout? And more important - did you enjoy this chapter? I think this is the last non-spell chapter I'm going to write. Let me know your thoughts in a PM or review. Praise and/or constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	12. Lumos

Hello everyone!

This chapter was quite interesting to write. It takes place during "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". I think this is a somewhat dark book since Voldemort is back while Fudge is in denial. Harry being in the middle of his teens certainly does not help either. Which is why I decided that the boy who lived will be featured in this chapter.

* * *

 **Lumos.**

It was 7 PM and it was already dark outside. A cold breeze was blowing across the Hogwarts grounds. Most of the trees were bare or had a few shriveled leaves clinging on to their branches. But it was early November after all. The winter would soon be here with its frost and snow.

'She should be back by now' thought the male as he walked towards the owlery. Unlike most other owls, his bird was diurnal. She preferred to come back during the early evening during colder nights. Being inside the warm castle with her favorite human was probably a lot more tempting than staying outside in the cold tower. He pulled out his wand when he approached the stairs. 'Lumos!' mentally chanted the teenager as he tried to imagine the spell. One moment later, the tip of his wand gleamed like a small lightbulb.

A small grin formed at his face. This was the first spell he had been able to pull off non-verbally. The boy walked up the hard staircase as quiet as possible. Owls were quiet animals and the nocturnal ones had just woken up. 'I should probably shield the light a little' decided the wizard as he reached the top of the stairs. A familiar smell that consisted of straw, dried droppings, feathers plus dead bugs tickled his nose. He barely avoided a sneeze as he entered the owlery. A soft hoot made him turn his head to the right. "There you are. Come here" muttered the male as he held out his left under arm. Something that appeared to be a white shadow flied out of the dark and landed on his left under arm. The animal soon climbed up to his shoulder since it was better to perch on. "Let's go back to the castle. It's getting cold" told Harry as he walked out of the room. He removed his hand again so he could see clearly.

His life at Hogwarts had become more serious after the start of his fifth year. The amount of school work had increased in both difficulty and amount. Even the brightest students in his year were struggling sometimes. The arrival of Dolores Umbridge was not exactly a change for the better either. She was the opposite of professor McGonagall in many ways. The Ministry worker was a terrifying force that was cleverly hidden by her sickly-sweet voice, pink clothes plus her love for cats. The latter was quite ironic since McGonagall could transform into one by will.

But another terrifying thing was the dreams he had about lord Voldemort plus his change in temper. He had found himself becoming angrier at things that used to be mildly annoying. The guy hoped that the dark wizard was not completely to blame for this. Maybe it was just the amount of stress caused by schoolwork, Dolores (insert creative swear word created by Ron) plus the Dumbledore's Army. Thinking of the latter however brought some light to his thoughts. It turned out that he was not the only one who were unsatisfied with the 'lessons' Umbridge was teaching. Even the first graders had expressed how boring those lessons were compared to everything else. But the teenager found it quite pleasing to teach the other students. Susan Bones was steadier with her wand, Neville had disarmed a Ravenclaw while one of the first years had just mastered the knockback jinx. Seeing people becoming better at defending themselves meant they could protect others or themselves. Another upside was that they could spend time together outside of class.

The guy smiled as he walked towards the castle. Warm golden yellow light could be seen from most of the windows. It looked like a mass of lanterns in the dark night. Funnily enough, this was quite a bit how life was like for him. He had grown up in a rather unloving family after his parents had died. But Hogwarts was a place where the teenager felt welcome. The warm atmosphere created by the rich history, unique staff members, strong magic laced into the walls plus other students made it feel like a second home. He doubted that he was the only one who had that feeling about Hogwarts.

Maybe Harry felt stronger about this since he did not come from a close-knit family like the Weasleys. Becoming friends with Ron had turned out to be one of the best decisions of his life. Not only because his friend was a good person who stood up for his friends or family. But the twins as well as Percy treated him in a similar way they treated Ron. Admittingly, they were a bit less rude since the boy was not a blood relative of theirs. Molly gave him warm hugs, knitted sweaters every Christmas plus meals that would make aunt Petunia turn green. Arthur had an information exchange going on with him. The muggle-raised wizard often explained to him how the muggle world or items worked. The Weasley however was more than willing to share information about the magical world. Sometimes, he had told him about what was going on in the Ministry.

'I really hope Sirius and Lupin are all right. Especially since the Christmas holidays are coming up' thought the male as he entered the castle. Said holiday had gotten a new meaning since his Hogwarts admission. The black-haired guy never understood why his classmates were so excited about Christmas eve. He did not get more than two presents for Christmas and one of them was usually dog food. Second, his cousin usually ate all the good treats. The guy still disliked chocolate covered raisins plus dates with a passion. The Christmas decorations that aunt Petunia used were a bit tacky in his opinion as well. But that could be due to a matter of taste. Hogwarts and the Weasley family however really made Christmas a bright holiday during the darkest times of the year. Even Malfoy joined in at singing Christmas songs during the last Hogwarts dinner prior to their holiday.

"Oh. Nox" muttered Harry when he noticed that his wand was still lit. The light died out after a couple seconds. He walked up to the Gryffindor tower a bit slower than usual. The snowy owl on his shoulder was tired after a long day of flying. The male felt a bit tired as well. 'I better go to bed early tonight. I have the DA meeting tomorrow morning after all' recalled the teenager as he approached the painting. "Password?" inquired the lady while looking at him. "Luminous" replied the guy. The painting swung aside and he walked straight into the common room. Only a few sixth-year students were sitting in front of the fireplace. Said fireplace still had a fire there. 'Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light' told a familiar voice inside his mind. 'Dumbledore was right. I need to keep my light on. If not…I'll probably slip into the dark' concluded the Gryffindor as his mouth formed into a smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please let me know in a PM or review. Praise and/or constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	13. Meteolojinx Recanto

Hello everyone! I decided to post a little earlier. The weather this week has been crazy where I live. I'm sure many people can recognize this issue. Including a certain wizard who surely knows how to stop a lightning bolt...

* * *

 **Meteolojinx Recanto.**

'Hmph. How annoying' thought the male as he arrived at the crime scene. It had only been forty minutes since the crime had happened. But he knew that a skilled dark wizard would place several jinxes or spells to cover up or remove their traces. Alastor received an emergency call about forty minutes ago. It was from a Dutch wizard who was on honeymoon with his wife. The unfortunate couple had seen a wizard torture another wizard for information. Both had hidden themselves behind a statue to stay safe. Next, the wizard had contacted the ministry while the witch wrote down a detailed description of what had happened. The man had just spoken with them to get the details right. From what they had told, the culprit was most likely Antonin Dolohov.

'I need proof to catch him. But that troll has used a lot of magic to get rid of the evidence. I'm glad I got my magic eye. There is only one jinx in action that can be seen with the naked eye' observed the auror as he pulled out his wand. "Meteolojinx recanto!" muttered the male and pointed his wand towards the rain. It did not take long until the rain had stopped completely. 'Right. Let's not hope that not all of the clues have gone down the drain' thought Alastor as he approached the crime scene.

The man had not always been as paranoid as he currently was. He had joined the Auror department at the tender age of 21 after going through four years of schooling. At that time, the magical world was (and still is) in turmoil. Lord Voldemort plus his followers were spreading terror across the British islands. They killed or tortured muggles by surprise if not ordering creatures to do so. Witches or wizards that tried to stop them met a similar fate. Despite the lack of muggle ancestry, the wizard did not mind those who obeyed the law. He wondered what was so wrong with muggles marrying witches or wizards. They could learn a lot from one another, it would make it easier to understand the muggle world plus that it would reduce the prejudices of muggles. Another bonus was the reduced risk of – ahem – diseases that could occur in pure-blood families.

His family had thankfully escaped that since they had quite a few Irish wizards in their family. But the Black family for instance was a completely different story. Quite a few of them had mental health issues or had joined the death eaters. 'I wonder what Bellatrix is up to nowadays. Last time I saw here, she had just hexed that poor Scottish witch' recalled the male as he looked at the crime scene. A British wizard who had been identified as Joshua Avery. He worked for the British ministry in the public information department. 'Maybe Dolohov wanted some information out of him. That could explain why he didn't kill him on the spot. Or perhaps this has a connection with the death eaters. I'm quite sure we have at least one Avery in Azkaban. There's no doubt they are related somehow. I better contact Azkaban later today to hear how they're related to each other' decided Alastor.

His next task was to collect the evidence from the scene. The male started to cast some protective charms to make sure no muggles interfered with his research. It did not take long since this area was a countryside area. The nearest muggle civilization was at least two miles away. Item number one he had to find was the wand Joshua had used. The poor guy did not have it on his persona when he went to St. Mungo's. "Accio wand!" exclaimed the auror in a clear voice. It did not take long until two pieces of wood came flying out of a puddle. A string of unicorn tail hair was dangling from the center of both pieces. 'Hmph. That explains why he was unable to defend himself. That Dolohov is a dirty fighter' thought the man as he laid the remains of the wand in his bag. He then whipped out his wand towards the jinx that the culprit had used.

"Finite incatatem!" muttered the wizard while he pointed at the ground. It ended the subtle smokescreen effect that the dark wizard had left behind. A rain jinx plus a fumos spell were often used together to hide clues that the rain washed away. It was a very nifty combination that very few noticed. Especially since the weather in England could be rather grim. The male let his magical eye do its work as he searched for more clues. Diluted blood as well as snot were spread across the crime scene. This made him even more annoyed. Not only had the victim suffered, he had been ill as well. Alastor felt his emotions brew inside him like an upcoming storm. He felt more determined to catch Dolohov than five minutes earlier. This was one of the qualities that caused him to be so successful in his job. He did not give up until the criminal had been caught and brought to justice. But there was a downside to having such iron determination. The auror had become a walking target for dark wizards or people who were related to them. There had been multiple cases of nasty pranks, attacks or accusations. He almost felt like a terrible hurricane that caused damage wherever he went.

'Eh. At least I'm doing the right thing. I'm not like one of those cowards who follows Voldemort out of fear or the lack of a spine' thought the man with a skinny grin on his face. He started to collect some of the blood into a separate bag that could be used in court. Even in the wizard world, blood was a serious proof. Especially if crime, torture, black magic or a combination of those was involved. "There we go. I don't think I have any more to collect here" muttered the wizard as he laid the plastic bags into his 'evidence bag'. He squinted as he saw the sun peeking out between the gray clouds. 'Heh. What do you know. Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all' mused the male as he covered his eyes a little. He apparated right after he had gathered the last piece of evidence. One thing British muggles and wizards shared was their love for sunshine. Alastor however had to stay in the shadows. But he was fine with that. Staying in the shadow meant that nobody could blind him.

* * *

Let me know what you think. PM's or reviews with praise, constructive criticism or both are always appreciated.


	14. Nox

Hello everyone.

I decided to write about a character who was the opposite of Harry Potter in this chapter. This was slightly challenging since I have never written about her before. But it was quite interesting nevertheless...especially due to her role in the books.

* * *

 **Nox.**

Walnut brown eyes looked at the clock in the church tower. It was almost 10 PM by now. 'Perfect. It's getting quite dark' thought the female. She felt her lips twist into a nasty smile as she stepped out of the alley. Dark winter nights combined with frost suited her perfectly. A thin layer of snow covered the streets while the trees were completely bare. Even the stars on the inky blue sky did not provide a lot of light. Her eyes looked at the different people as she moved towards the side of the street. The streets were crowded today for a reason. Today was the last Sunday in November and the Christmas lights would be switched on. It made the witch pull a grimace. She had never been a big fan of bright lights, cute things or Christmas. Strong lights made her eyes hurt for starters. Cute things had made her sick since her tenth birthday. Christmas was not a horrible day per see, but the whole 'Christmas spirit' felt a bit fake. Why were people so concerned with being nice time from late November to January 1st? Was it due to the dark, chilly and cold nights?

For some reason, the darkness had always attracted her. A part of it could be due to her looks. Her thick hair was as dark as the ink most wizards used. Furthermore, she had deep brown eyes plus skin that tanned instead of getting burned. Standing at 5'7" with a slender physique was the finishing touch. This cocktail made her look like the stereotypical evil witch from fairytales. But the female did not despise this…she quite liked it. Which lead onto the possible second reason for her dark preferences. Her behavior was often described as "crazy" or even "lunatic". A possible reason could be due to her family roots. Dark moods or angry streaks were not uncommon in the Black family. But her behavior was not so accepted at Hogwarts. Many students avoided her since they never knew when she exploded. Even the Slytherins were careful when they were around her. As a result, Bellatrix did not make many friends during her school years. This changed however when she joined the death eaters. The dark lord viewed her sadistic nature as an asset rather than an inconvenience. It was no secret that she enjoyed torturing people in gruesome ways. Torture or pain often made the victims spill their secret. Especially if the torture was directed towards someone important to them. This was a feeling the woman could understand. Just the thought of Narcissa in pain made her anger level rise immediately.

'Maybe I should try to attack a friend of this woman. That will make it look more like a muggle accident. Which makes it harder for the Ministry to find me. The Scottish ministry of magic are quite famous for their skilled aurors' recalled the black-haired woman as she walked past a shop that sold camera equipment. She slipped into the narrow street between the camera shop and a hardware store. You could say a lot about muggles, but they did the right thing concerning alleys. Staying away from dark narrow streets or unlit places was a good choice. Dangerous creatures or people could be hiding there. Wizards on the other hand were more careless in that aspect. 'Being in the dark makes it harder to find me or identify me. The dark lord won't be pleased if I attract unwanted attention' thought the woman.

A scent combination of rotten fruit, dust, rusty metal plus cardboard lead her to a potential hiding place. She grinned when she saw the outlines of a garbage container. Her senses were in alert mode as she picked up her wand. There could be other wizards or stupid muggles nearby. But neither her light-sensitive eyes or sharp ears picked up anything. 'Lumos' stated the former Slytherin mentally. Her eyes narrowed as they adjusted themselves. She was standing in front of a garbage container that was as tall as she was. At the opposite side were two garbage cans. The door next to it appeared to be locked. The only living thing here apart from herself was a cat. It backed away once she lit the wand.

The female gave the animal a nasty glare before she glanced down at the wizard photos. A wizard plus two witches were looking back up at her. One of them was a half-blood Scottish witch with blue eyes, reddish blonde hair plus milky white skin with freckles. She was smiling towards the camera. 'Heh. I think I'll be the one with the biggest smile once I'm done' thought the witch. She then checked the note Yaxley had given her. 'The parade will start at Albyn Place and go through Union street. I am going to wait for the parade to arrive near Castlegate. Our friend told us her boyfriend had booked a room there. He is a pureblood wizard, but his family has many half-bloods. How cute' thought the woman while rolling her eyes. It made her think of her sister Andromeda. She had married a muggle and had a child with him. The child was now a full-fledged auror who fought against the death eaters. Her other sister however was married to a pureblood wizard. The two even had a son together. Bellatrix however married her husband because of duty. She did not hate Rodolphus, but he was more like a colleague to her. There were not any strong emotions between them – especially not from her. Hence why they did not have any biological or adopted children.

Speaking of which, there were many children out in the streets today. But the Slytherin was looking for a woman with reddish-blonde hair as well as blue eyes. Her eyes looked down at the photo again as she approached Castlegate. 'It should not be too hard to find her or her partner. I know what I'm looking for' thought the female. Suddenly, she saw the woman standing across the street. The witch grinned as she hid behind a small Christmas tree. Her victim was standing with her boyfriend next to a lamppost. Bellatrix took aim as she crouched down a little bit. 'Here we go...CRUCIO!' thought the woman as she sent the spell straight towards the woman. She immediately felt down in the snow, screaming in pain. Her boyfriend panicked as the witch stepped back into the dark shadows. 'Nox' thought the female as she turned off the light. She vanished from sight right before her victim fainted.

* * *

Bellatrix was described as "tall" in the books. The average height of a British woman is 5'4" - 5'5", so I thought 5'7" would be resonable for a mature adult woman. Please let me know what you think. PM's or reviews with praise/constructive criticism/both are always appreciated!


	15. Obliviate

Hello everyone!

I was at the supermarket yesterday and noticed they were selling father's day cards. One thing that made me think was the lack of father figures in the Harry Potter world. The only good father figures in the series are Arthur and Edward Tonks. Voldemort's father left his mother while Lucius Malfoy has a very cruel and opportunistic nature. Harry and Edward Lupin "Teddy" Tonks are both orphans. But there was one father figure who I think some of you may relate to. If not, you may know someone who can.

* * *

 **Obliviate.**

The man let out a sigh while he rubbed his eyes. In front of him was today's edition of the Daily Prophet. On the first page were four photos. Each of them featured a person who made him think of something. Two of them were brothers and loyal death eaters. The wizard did not even want to think about the things they might have done for their "dark lord". Especially since one of them was married to the third person. Said person was a woman who fit most of the criteria for multiple mental disorders. But the fourth person had the most significance to the male. It was a person with the very same name as himself. Prisoner number four was his very own son. This had unsurprisingly caused a lot of attention to him or his family life. The former was something the silver-haired male knew would come. His long experience in the law field meant he was used to deal with controversy. The male would keep his cool for a week or two as per usual. But the attention to his family life however was not something he enjoyed. His wife was a frail woman with enough to worry about. Having more on her mind would not do her any good. Reason number two was how it would affect his career. Family information tended to stick on people's mind for longer. Especially if said family was in the public eye.

'I wonder where things started to go wrong' thought Bart as he looked at the photo of his son. During the ruling, he blocked out the memories about his son altogether. But he was not sitting in the court room anymore. His mind had started to kick into action to remember where it had started. Most of the toddler years were rather clear to him. The man smiled as he recalled when his son learned how to walk, talk (his first word being "mommy") or playing with Winky. The house elf did not mind playing with the toddler the slightest. His memories started growing a little foggier as the toddler grew into a child. One distinct memory to the wizard was when his nearly six-year old son started to display magical abilities. Bart junior somehow managed to make a rose bloom. Which was quite odd since it happened in the middle of November.

'Why is it that I can't remember his reaction? Is it because it's such a long time ago?' pondered the wizard. His mind started to think about what happened at the Ministry when his son was six years old. For some reason, that memory was easier to recollect. The death eaters were on the rise in Britain. Some of the things they did were eerily like the events that were happening right now. 'Maybe that is why I can't remember how my son reacted. I spent too much time on finding death eaters' concluded the male. From the age of six, the memories about his son were just as blurry. Some events did however stand out to him. One of them was perhaps the happiest day in his son's life as well. Bart had received a family ticket for a semifinal match in Quidditch. In that match, Puddlemere United was playing against the Wimbourne Wasps. The man noticed that the match was on the same day as his sons ninth birthday. Just the memory of how his child reacted made him smile. The next memory was when Bart junior got his Hogwarts letter. His wife even agreed to take some invigoration draught during their trip to Diagon Alley.

Despite the time that had passed, both memories were crystal clear to him. Particularly since these times were so dark. Voldemort plus the death eaters terrorized the country like a wild basilisk. His work days were a horrific blend of murdered muggles, tortured wizards, magical creatures being recruited by the death eaters plus convictions of criminals. At least the male did not have to worry about his son or wife not being safe. Bart junior stayed at Hogwarts unless it was Christmas or summer. His wife however stayed at home. Home in a house protected by a plethora of spells plus a competent house elf. Even though these memories were rather clear, a very low number of them had his son in them.

'I can't blame time for this one. My son was a teenager during the wizarding war after all' recalled the Ministry worker. Sure, his child was moodier than usual after completing his second year at Hogwarts. The man concluded it was hormones kicking in combined with homesickness. Especially since his son got excellent grades and had made new friends at Hogwarts. One thing the adult wizard failed to notice was how his son treated other people. Bart junior was more attentive to his mother, especially if she was feeling sick. He did not treat Winky like other wizards would treat their house elves either. The boy always made sure to send birthday cards or gifts to his relatives and closest friends as well. He never forgot to pay attention to those who cared about him. Maybe that was the reason of his ignorant behavior. From Bart junior's point of view, Bart senior paid little attention to him. The latter recalled what happened during his son's final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was still on the rage and he was quite worried about his family. Especially his already frail wife back at home. His son was after all a younger healthier person who was at Hogwarts. Said school was the same location as one of the greatest wizards in the history of England. The male knew he would be safe there.

But what happened at Halloween that year etched a permanent memory into every witch and wizard's mind. A seemingly innocent baby named Harry Potter somehow resisted the avada kedavra curse two minutes after losing his parents. Voldemort on the other hand appeared to have vanished from the surface of the earth. The unforgivable curse had backfired straight onto him. It felt like a ton of bricks was removed from Bart senior's shoulders. Seeing his wife smile in relief still made him a little emotional. The evil wizard was gone – for now. But what happened next…'If only I could erase those bad memories. What was that name of that spell again?' thought the man as he exited the office. "It's called obliviate" replied a female voice from behind. He turned around and saw a red-haired witch from his department. The Ministry worker was quite certain her name was Amelia Bones. "Excuse me?" inquired Bart. "The spell that erases memories. It's called obliviate. Oh, I must go. Have a happy weekend Bart" told Amelia with a smile. "Off course. Happy weekend Amelia" replied the male with a polite smile. How ironic this was. Not only had he forgotten to pay attention to his son. The Ministry worker had forgotten the name of the spell that erased memories for a moment too.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. PM's and reviews with praise/constructive criticism/both are always appreciated.


	16. Piertotum Locomotor

Hello everyone!

One thing I really enjoy about the Harry Potter books is the number of capable females. There are many female students, teachers plus other characters who are quite capable. Hence why this chapter is dedicated to a woman who served as a great role model.

With that being said - I have received invitations for several forums. Please don't send me any more of those. I have already joined an online forum that I am dedicated to.

* * *

 **Piertotum Locomotor.**

Forest green eyes looked across the courtyard. Even though it was in the start of May, the air was as chilly as a December night. 'It's quite ironic. We're sending a mayday kind of signal on May Day' thought the female. She glanced on the massive stone walls that the school was made of. Just the walls alone could protect them from quite a few strong spells. But the building had been reinforced with ancient magic to protect it from intruders. This combination made Hogwarts able to withstand an immense amount of force. 'Merlin…I hope the walls won't crumble at the first hit. Voldemort has quite a few skilled followers with him. But we're not unskilled in magic either' observed the Scotswoman while she looked at her colleagues. On her right was a long-time kind friend who possessed more than two green thumbs. To the left stood a man whose dueling skills were far greater than his height.

'I hope they don't pass away' prayed the woman as she swallowed a lump in her throat. It was during moments like these that Minerva realized how close she was to her coworkers. She did not have any wizard or witch friends in Caithness. Then again, Caithness was nearly deserted. Coming to Hogwarts was like a dream come true for the female. She met children at her age, learned how to improve her skills and joined the Quidditch team. The young witch wrote several letters during her summer holidays to keep in touch with her friends.

One of them was Pomona Sprout. Her positive attitude combined with her warm personality made the stricter woman feel more relaxed. They kept in touch even after their Hogwarts education. Both women knew that friends like that were not easily found. Especially when Minerva broke up with the muggle farmer. Even though it was for the best, the female remained heartbroken for some time. Her Hufflepuff friend visited her in London shortly after to see how she was doing. The older woman spent an entire day talking about the broken relationship. It was good to vent her emotions to someone who she could trust. The younger woman gave her a great advice at the end of the day. "You're a smart woman Minerva. It might hurt now, but it will do you good in the long end. Just think about your mother" told Pomona as the sun was about to set. She turned out to be right.

But moving to London turned out to be another bad decision. The huge city made the Gryffindor feel uneasy. Air pollution was rife, the streets were crowded and it was not easy to make friends. Her job plus the benefits were not too bad though. She decided to give herself a year to settle into the British capital. But things did not improve after a year had passed. The female decided to look for a new job in the Daily Prophet when September approached. One article caught her attention. Albus Dumbledore was now the head of department. A week later, the school was looking for a new Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva sent her application a couple days later after some careful consideration. Hogwarts had somewhat less opportunities for starters. Not to mention that the cultural life was a lot smaller. On the other hand, the school was closer to home. Many of the staff members were either friends or people she knew the name of. In the start of November, the woman was asked to come for an interview.

Stepping into the Hogwarts grounds made her feel more at ease compared to London. Principal Dippet, Dumbledore plus the head of Ravenclaw were the ones asking the questions. The Gryffindor felt somewhat nervous during the interview. She wanted to show her best qualities plus an ability to make young people feel at ease. Living far away from home at such a young age was not easy for everyone. Especially those who were muggle born or had grown up in a non-wizard community. They might feel left out since they had little to no knowledge of the magical world and culture. Dippet told the female she would receive an answer in two weeks. She went back to London after thanking them for their time.

What happened two weeks later would change her life forever. The school had granted her the position as the new Transfiguration teacher! Minerva was ecstatic. She quit her job at the Ministry and got three weeks' notice. The time of her arrival could not have been more appropriate. The grounds were covered in a blanket of white snow for starters. Fairy lights, wreaths or other Christmas decorations created an appropriate atmosphere inside the castle. It did not get any worse when the staff met her the next day. Pomona was particularly happy to meet the woman again. But tougher times would soon appear at the horizon. It all started when the pureblood families' children started in school. Students with surnames such as Malfoy, Lestrange, Yaxley as well as Black were sorted into Slytherin straight away. A few of them were quite arrogant while others had what muggles called a "personality disorder".

The transfiguration teacher did not feel less relieved when accidents started to happen after their graduation. People vanished, others were tortured while magical beasts injured wizards or muggles. She tried to remain calm for the sake of her students. Especially since there were quite a few talented ones. The female had a Ravenclaw student named Flitwick who was excellent in charms and dueling. Sirius Black proved that his place was in Gryffindor after displaying a gift for transfiguration. Severus Snape from Slytherin could make potions that required immense precision. Last was the strong-willed Amelia Bones, who showed that Hufflepuffs were not to be taken lightly. She decided to stay at Hogwarts during the first wizarding war. The students needed an adult who could offer structure and support.

When the war came to an end, Minerva was promoted to head of Gryffindor. She did not take her new responsibility lightly. The Gryffindor students' welfare would up to a point be her responsibility. But the woman enjoyed the job; she considered the Gryffindor students to be 'hers'. She made sure the Gryffindors felt safe while enjoying their time at Hogwarts. The female kept this a top priority when she got promoted to deputy headmistress. Hence why it was time to use the spell she had always wanted to use. Since Snape was dead, Minerva was now the headmistress. She turned around, her eyes now looking at the castle. "Piertotum locomotor!" said the woman. The trusty stone soldiers soon marched out of the building. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries! Protect us – do your duty to our school!" ordered the headmistress. She felt a small sense of relief as the soldiers did as she was told. It was good to know that you had colleagues, supporters, friends plus an army of soldiers to protect the next generation.

* * *

Writing about McGonagall was quite interesting. She had an intriguing backstory and I like how she is as a character. Even though McGonagall is strict, she is fair while supporting her students. PM's and/or reviews containing constructive criticism, praise or both are always welcome.


	17. Quietus

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the late update. I went to the nationals last weekend and I didn't have my computer with me. BUT - I decided to make a chapter that takes place in the U.S.

It's easy to take liberty of speech and laws against abuse for granted. Hence why I decided to write this chapter. It's about a character who got punished for speaking up, but not afraid to do so.

* * *

 **Quietus.**

'Silence is golden' was a famous phrase in the wizard world and the non-maj world. She did not think of it as an odd thing. Being silent was the best option in quite a few situations. Especially if you were female. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the street in front of her for anything out of the ordinary. It was easier said than done in a crowded street like this. Then again, New York was one of the busiest cities in the world. 'Concentrate!' thought the witch as she knit her brows. She knew what she was searching for, but finding it was not easy.

The woman decided to look for the coat since it would stand out more. It was not a myth that New Yorkers wore black during the colder season. Hence why a dusty Yale blue coat would stand out much more in this crowd. 'I wonder if he dresses like that on purpose' mused the auror as she walked down the street. The person in question was like no other witch or wizard the brunette had met. But perhaps that was why he was so memorable. Firstly, the wizard cared about magical beings that caused fear or misunderstanding. No wonder he found America so alluring. Swamps, deserts, pine forests, mountains as well as cities were located here. Many areas in America were not inhabited by wizards or non-maj's either. This combination resulted in an immense diversity of magical creatures. A second reason for his memorable impression was his persona. The wizard was rather awkward and shy with an absent mind. It was a stark contrast to the typical American wizard or witches. They were confident, outgoing as well as concentrated at their work. His British roots only added to that aspect. He enjoyed tea, called non-maj's for muggles and had visited several countries outside of Europe.

'I wonder what kind of creatures he's found. I just hope they did not escape like they did four years ago' recalled Tina as she walked across the street. Four years ago, a non-maj managed to release some magical creatures by accident. This release resulted in quite a headache for the Macusa. But the accident had revealed quite a few hidden problems as well. Nobody knew about it since Credence managed to keep it in check. The woman felt a pang of sadness as she remembered the discovery. 'I can't believe he suppressed the Obscurius for so long. It's such a shame he never got to attend Ilvermony. He would be among other wizards and witches, sorted into a house, get a proper wand, attend classes, maximize his potential, make friends who were from all over north America or even participate in activities. Credence could have become an extremely competent wizard with the proper education' thought the woman. Too bad that would never happen. Nobody in his nearest circle was able to break the silence. That was her main reason for attacking his adoptive mother. It was not like the brunette to stay silent about something that serious. 'I wonder what would have happened if I did not stand up for him' wondered the female. Just the thought sent a shiver down her spine. How many wizards or witches were living in similar conditions in the U.S? Were they treated just as bad as the boy were?

'It's quite ironic that there might be so many people living like this. Many people here have ancestors that came here to find freedom. Merlin, the U.S. are even famous for having their freedom of speech! I do know that we must protect ourselves from the non-majs. But that does not give us the right to let people being treated like Credence' thought the female. She noticed the traffic light changing to green and crossed the street. It would not take long for her to reach the park. 'I have to admit that Central Park is beautiful during this time of the year' observed the witch when she reached her destination. Dogs and children were playing at the lush green grass to her right. On her left was a flock of Canadian geese waddling towards the lake. Ahead of here were numerous species of maple trees. Their leaves were a colourful blend of golden yellow, scarlet red as well as burnt orange. But a sudden flash of Yale blue made her stop in her tracks. 'Wait. Is he-'. A soft 'thump' noise behind a nearby sycamore maple confirmed her suspicion. A familiar frame then emerged from the same place. "Tina! I'm so happy to see you again!" greeted the man with a huge smile at his face. His skin was faintly tanned while his cheeks were more freckled. Under the familiar blue coat was a creamy white shirt plus a forest green waistcoat. On his legs were a pair of russet brown trousers that matched nicely with his leather shoes. She spotted a very familiar suitcase in his left hand.

"I'm very happy to see you too Newt. How was Asia?" greeted Tina with a smile at her face. "It was extremely interesting. I first went to Hong Kong since they're British territory. After a couple days, I traveled to Changsha to visit the national park Quong Po built. It is probably one of the biggest national parks in Asia with a huge variety of animals. Then, I went to India to visit one of my friends in Bangalore. We went to an occamy sanctuary, so I could release my occamy family. Last but not least was Australia. I went on a guided tour to a dragon sanctuary before I did some sightseeing in Sydney. This must have been one of the most interesting trips I've been on so far" told Newt. The excited spark in his chartreuse eyes matched his voice quite well. He often spoke a bit louder than usual when he spoke about magical creatures. Then again, people usually did so when they were passionate about something. 'Maybe that is why we work so well together. We can't stay quiet about something that catches our interest' thought the woman. Good thing that there were no people within earshot.

"I am glad you came back this week. Halloween is coming up in just a couple of days after all" informed the brunette. He looked at her with a grin. "I would really love to celebrate Halloween here in New York. It's one of the few times a year we can go as ourselves on a party" joked the male. He knew the magical community in the states took Halloween more seriously than the non-majs did. Especially the one in Salem or larger cities like Detroit or Boston. "I think you'll love Halloween here in New York Newt. It's probably a bit bolder than in England. I hope you know the quietus spell in case you are forced to sing some British Halloween song out loud" replied the female with a smile at her face.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. PM's or reviews with praise, constructive criticism or both are much appreciated.


	18. Riddikulus

Hello everyone!

This chapter was very interesting to write. I decided to write about a character who has grown quite a lot over the series. Many people (myself included!) thought this character was a pushover. But in the end, they proved out to be just as brave as Harry. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about now. If not...please carry on.

* * *

 **Riddikulus.**

A set of faint steps echoed in the hallway at the seventh floor. Everyone was asleep since it was nearly 3 AM in the morning. But one person was on a mission to find a certain room. 'All right. It's time to step up. I can't deal with this any longer' thought the male as he walked down the corridor. It was pitch dark outside, which was to be expected since it was early November. The only light source was the faint light from his wand. The wizard was covering his wand while using the lumos spell. He would be in quite a bit of trouble if he got caught. But the young man was fed up with the recent changes at Hogwarts. First was the change of principals. For some reason, the man in charge was one that he used to fear as a 13-year old. The new principal was connected to the death eaters as well. Just the thought made the teenager feel nauseous. Especially since that group of people were responsible for "disciplining" the students. The "discipline" was more reminiscent of medieval torture. Students who were not more than 12 years old were chained to the wall or were beat with leather belts. Older students like Michael Corner found themselves at the receiving end of the Cruciatus curse.

That was the last nail in the coffin for Neville. His parents had been tortured into insanity by that very curse. If this kept going, students would end up the exact same way. Or – most likely – even worse. None of the Hogwarts students were fully trained adult aurors like his parents. They needed a safe place to stay. A place where none of the Carrows, death eaters or their supporters could find them. It did not take the male long to think of a suitable place for so many people. Hence why he found himself in this corridor.'All right. Fingers crossed that nobody will find me' thought the teenager. He looked around to make sure he was alone. 'Looks like I'm the only per-'. Some light behind him suddenly lit up the corridor. His heart started to beat faster as he turned around to see who it was. But the light source was not a wand. The sky outside had cleared up and a full moon bathed the corridor in soft light. 'Merlin. That was scary. Oh – wait a minute. Was not professor Lupin a werewolf? I wonder how he's doing' recalled the young man. Professor Lupin was one of his favourite Hogwarts teachers. He taught him how to face his fears head on. The Gryffindor could still remember the DADA class where he faced a boggart. It took the shape of professor Snape with a deathglare. Even though his nerves were on an all-time high, he had managed to dress Snape in his grandmother's outfit. Just the thought of it brought a smile to his face.

Lupin probably did not know, but this was an important first step for Neville. He had continued to challenge himself in the fourth year when the foreign guests visited them. The male was able to ask two girls for the Yule Ball. He even discovered a love for ballroom dancing, which the girls seemed to appreciate. But things stepped up during his fifth year when Umbridge arrived. She was just as sadistic as her appearance was sweet. The Gryffindor knew he would be in trouble, but joined the Dumbeldore's Army anyways. It was one of the smartest moves in his life. He found new friends and got even more determined to improve his skills. Said skills came really in handy when they went to the British ministry of magic. Especially since the guy found himself face to face with the person who had tortured his parents. But he was determined to not lose. Neville was determined to show Bellatrix that he was not going to crack. Thankfully, the Order of the Phoenix was able to save them just in time. His improved skills plus the newfound confidence did wonders for his O.W.L results too. His grandmother was shocked when she saw his results. Her grandson had received an Exceed Expectations in charms as well as DADA. With newfound confidence, the guy returned to Hogwarts with his head held a little higher. Some of his fears were smaller since he knew he could defend himself. He could even defend his friends if the situation called for it. But none of the students were able to defend themselves from the death eaters. Hence why it was time to retreat until further notice.

'There is the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I'm quite sure you need to walk past the wall three times while thinking about what you need. I better form a clear image in my mind. Focus Neville' thought the young man. He formed an image of a supersized dormitory in his mind. The dormitory would need numerous bunkbeds, desks, comfortable chairs plus cupboards for clothes. Up next was the working area. Their room would need desks, comfortable chairs, writing utensils, parchments, bookshelves with books for all subjects as well as magical lamps. Another necessary item was a magical radio station, so they could communicate with others. Last was the bathroom. The Gryffindor imagined an upgraded version of the boys' bathroom in his dormitory. But this bathroom would not have any colours associated with that house. This would be used by students from other houses after all. 'Pretty sure the room needs to be safe from death eaters plus their supporters as well. Maybe it can disappear when those people get too close' decided the male.

He replayed the mental image as he walked past the wall. When the teenager had walked past the third time, he looked at the wall. A huge smile formed at his face when a familiar door had appeared. The wizard opened the door after making sure the hallway was empty. "Nox" muttered the male when he entered the dormitory. It was just as he had imagined it to be. The sleeping area contained twenty bunkbeds with a cupboard at each end. Inside the bathroom area were seven toilet stalls, seven sinks with a mirror above plus four showers. The wall in the study area had bookshelves lined up at one side of the room. All the desks with matching chairs were lined up at the other side.

But when Neville was about to leave, he heard a sound close to the entrance. He gripped onto his wand while his cobalt blue eyes looked around him. 'Aha. A boggart' concluded the guy when he saw the shaking cupboard at the left side of the entrance. He imagined Snape in his grandmother's clothes as he approached the cupboard. "Alohomora" muttered the wizard while he pointed at the lock. Once the boggart appeared, he focused at the image in his mind. "RIDDIKULUS!" shouted the male while he pointed at the creature. It disappeared into the dark night, just like the wizard who had defeated it.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. PM's or reviews with praise, constructive criticism or both are always appreciated!


	19. Sectumsempra

Hello everyone!

This was a very interesting chapter to write. The main person in this chapter is loved or hated by the fans. But this is a character with many layers that makes them hard to get through. Hence why the name of this chapter is a slashing spell.

* * *

 **Sectumsempra.**

Fall had arrived at Hogwarts. Some of the students were moaning about colder times or darker nights. But for the male, cold dark nights did not bother him the slightest. He was on his way to the library where he was meeting his transfiguration partner. Onyx eyes glanced to each side. A group of fourth year Slytherins were on his right. On his left were two Ravenclaw boys who he recognized. They were in his charms, transfiguration plus DADA class. 'Looks like I'm in the clear. I better hurry so I don't run into them' thought the teenager as he walked towards the staircase. He loosened the grip on his wand a little while walking up the stairs. The guy was glad that the Gryffindor tower was on a different floor than the library. Then again, there were more people at the lower floors.

'I really hope I don't get slimed again. I had to work extremely hard in that herbology class to regain those twenty points' recalled the inky-haired student. One of the four most annoying people in Gryffindor slimed him plus a fourth-year last week. The male managed to get even after hitting the tallest one with a leg-lock spell. Unfortunately, professor Flitwick witnessed the whole ordeal from a floor above. He had deducted twenty points from each house plus giving them a stern warning. The Slytherin was thankful that the professor was a rather fair and smart person. Black eyes checked the hallway once more. Only a few fifth-year Gryffindors plus two Hufflepuff students could be seen outside the library. One of them was his partner. He let out a sigh of relief as he approached her.

"Good morning" greeted the guy as he approached her. "Good morning! Are you ready to start?" replied the girl with a smile at her face. "Thank you-". "Well, what do you know. Miracles does happen" interrupted a familiar voice from behind. The duo turned around to see a tall guy with glasses on his face. "What do you mean?" inquired the Hufflepuff in a curious voice. "Oh, just that Snivellus got partnered with a woman who doesn't run away" replied the guy. Snape felt the grip around his wand tighten considerably. "Why would I run away? He's got good work ethic plus amazing potion skills. Could you please leave us alone?" told the female in a stern voice. Her Scottish dialect amplified her tone, just like with McGonagall. "OK, OK. Message received. Have a good day miss" told James. He gave her a small grin before he left them alone. "Merlin. Some people just don't know when to leave others alone" muttered the copper-haired girl while she rolled her eyes. The guy could not help but to notice her unique hair colour. 'It's almost like-'. He felt a small sting in his chest when he remembered what happened a little more than a year ago. Just the memory on its own made it feel like a small cut had been made in his chest. 'Forget it. You're here to work on your transfiguration paper. Concentrate' thought the Slytherin as they entered the library.

Focusing on schoolwork or other things usually dulled the pain. It was quite common for him to feel this kind of pain. The saying 'many words hurt more than swords' could not be have been truer for the male. He had received quite many of those during his childhood as well as his teens. First was his father, who did not like magic that much. Things got worse when his son revealed his magical skills at the age of six. His mother was thankfully less neglecting and more supportive than her husband. Tobias did not praise his son for his 'Outstanding' on his potions O.W.L for instance. In fact, he appeared to dislike the wizard word in general. This hurt his son quite a lot. Especially since he found the wizarding world to be a lot better than the muggle world. There were more people like him, fantastic creatures plus potions that could give good luck. But bullies existed in the wizard world too. Such as the Potter brat who ran into him earlier. The Marauders had somehow mistaken Severus for being a living practice target for their insults. 'I wonder how many knuts I would have earned on insults about my hair, body or nose. Eh. It would probably be enough to pay through all of their noses. Including Sirius', even if he's a Black' concluded the male as he entered the library.

Their transfiguration paper was rather intriguing. 'Find out which language most spells have their roots in and the reason for this' read the text on the paper McGonagall gave them two days prior. Languages was not exactly the area that he knew the best. He was more inclined to logical-related tasks that involved numbers or formulas. But the teenager had to admit that the task tickled his curiosity. Onyx eyes glanced down at the list of transfiguration spells they needed to know for their N.E.W.T's. He tried to see if there was a recurring theme. 'Non-verbal spells can't be the answer. I doubt length of the name is related either. But avis for instance is different from the English word 'bird'. Maybe I should find out which language 'avis' comes from' decided the inky-haired guy. He went straight to the dictionary section.

'I can skip the English dictionary. I doubt avis is Mermish, Troll or Gobbledegook since they can't use spells. But German, French or Latin are possible candidates though' decided the Slytherin. He used the wingardium leviosa to gett hem down from the shelf and carry them back to the desk. "Here we are. I thought we could check the dictionaries" suggested the male as he returned. His partner smiled. "Great idea! Do you mind if I take the French one?" inquired the female. «Not really. I think I'll take the Latin book since that is the hardest» replied Snape. He opened the book and looked for avis. 'Well – what do you know. 'Avis' means 'bird' in Latin. Let's see if the same goes for some of the other N.E.W.T charms or spells' decided the guy. He could not help but to smile when he found both 'duro' and 'vipera evanesca' in the dictionary.

"Did you found out anything?" whispered the copper-haired girl. "I did. I think the spells in many of our classes are Latin. 'Vipera' is a type of snakes while 'evanesca' means 'to disappear' for instance" muttered the male. "You're a genius Snape! I'll take these back to their shelf" told the girl. While she was gone, he turned to the English-Latin section of the dictionary. There was a word he wanted to find out. 'I see. So 'sectum' means 'having been cut' while 'semper' means 'always'. Should fit really well for a spell that can cut just as deep as an insult' concluded the Slytherin. He wrote it down in his potion book with an eerie smile on his face.

* * *

If you or someone you know are in this situation, please talk with an adult you trust. I think many people (myself included) have experienced something like this. You're not alone.


	20. Tergeo

Hello everyone!

I decided to write a more 'day of life' chapter for this spell. If I was a witch, tergeo would be one of my most used spells. But I think cleaning spells must be particularly helpful for those working in the health care business. Hence why I decided to pay tribute to this character. In addition, I think people in the health care business are doing an extremely important job. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who work as health care professionals. You have no idea how much we appreciate you!

* * *

 **Tergeo.**

'It's 08:00 AM. Time to check on my patients' observed the female as she entered the hospital wing. Only two of the beds were occupied. Cobalt blue eyes glanced at the journals she wrote last night. 'One is a Ravenclaw student. He's in his third year and consumed an immature dose of herding potion. Number two is my sixth year from Gryffindor. I think he should be good by now. Last night was quite short after all' recalled the nurse. They were in the start of May and the days were getting brighter. Many of the flowers were in bloom or had buds. The trees were covered in bright green leaves that matched the lush grass. 'Spring is such a wonderful time of the year. A nice spring day is all you need to wipe away bad spirits. Unless their name is Peeves that is' mused the brunette as she approached her first patient.

Her youngest patient was a 5'4" tall boy with a scrawny physique. The short ash-blonde hair was plastered to his pallid skin. "Good morning mister Henderson. How are you feeling this morning?" asked the female in a friendly voice. A pair of steel blue eyes glanced at the woman. "I'm all right I think. I haven't vomited since 2 AM this morning. My stomach does not hurt anymore" replied the male while he squinted. "Oh, here are your glasses. I had to clean them after they fell into the bucket" told Pomfrey. She put the glasses on his face, so he could see. His eyes brightened. "Thank you so much madam Pomfrey! But what is the name of the spell you used?" inquired the Ravenclaw.

His question made her smile. 'No wonder he was placed in Ravenclaw. He's eager to learn a new spell despite his shaky stomach' mused the woman. "I'm pretty sure the spell is called tergeo. I am pretty sure you will learn it next year. I will ask the house elves to bring some breakfast to you. Once I've checked your stomach, I will write a note to professor Flitwick. Now, please get dressed. The house elves cleaned your uniform last night. It's on the chair" informed the nurse. Her patient nodded before he carefully propped himself up. Her second patient was already sitting in his bed.

"How are you doing mister Lupin?" inquired the female. "It's all right. I didn't have a very rough night. The shorter nights are wonderful for my condition" replied the male with a smile. His slim torso was bare, but had a couple of bandages wrapped around it. "I am relieved to hear that. I need to look at your wounds first. You probably know the procedure by heart now" told Poppy. He nodded before he leaned back. She carefully removed the bandages she had put on last night. 'Good. All the wounds are closed. I don't need to replace the bandages. But I need to clean the wounds a little bit. That should prevent discomfort as well as infection' decided the woman. She took out her wand and looked at a wound near his navel. "Tergeo" stated the brunette. It did not take long until the dried blood had faded away.

"There we go. All your wounds have closed. They should remain that way as long you don't overexert yourself. You should take it easy for the next two days. I'll write a note to professor Slughorn. What would you like for breakfast? The house elves should be here soon. And you need a good breakfast after what happened last night" informed the female. Remus knitted his thick eyebrows for a couple moments. "I would like two pieces of toast, some scrambled eggs, an apple plus a cup of tea. That would be great" replied the guy. "All right then. Mister Potter was kind enough to give me a clean uniform last night. You'll find it on the chair as usual. You know where the razor and shaving foam is" told the nurse. "I do. Thank you for helping me out so often" replied the Gryffindor in a sincere voice. The animal she saw in his forest green eyes last night was gone. A much kinder and grateful expression had replaced the primal look. Her lips turned up in a kind smile. One of the reasons she became a nurse was to help other people. Or werewolves in this case. 'I don't see why people hate them. Sure, there are terrible ones like Fenrir for instance. But Remus is such a kind and loyal person. It's like mistaking a piece of dirty silver for junk. You have to look past certain things to see the real person' thought the woman.

She went straight back to her office to write the two notes to the two professors. She was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" said the woman. One of the Hogwarts house elves appeared in the door way. "Hello madam. I wanted to know what kind of food the patients want for breakfast" inquired the elf. "The patient sitting in the bed at the end wants two pieces of toast, some scrambled eggs, an apple plus tea. My second patient needs two pieces of toast with cucumber, a banana or apple and some tea. Thank you for helping me out" told Poppy in a kind voice. "No problem at all madam. The food should be up here shortly" replied the house elf. After the creature returned to the kitchen, the female completed her journals. It did not take long since the two patients had only stayed overnight. Her next task was to write a note to the two professors.

'There we are. I believe the house elf should be here soon with the food. That should give me just enough time to fill out my log for yesterday' recalled the brunette. A nurse had to keep her clothes, routines plus her patients clean. This ensured the safety of all parties involved. Her pen danced across the paper while her patients ate the most important meal of the day. 'All right. Time to check on my patients' decided the female. She entered the room after the house elf had left. Both students were dressed and the older one was shaving his face. She gave them their notes plus a dose of the invigoration drought. Both patients let out a sharp exhale after taking a large gulp of the potion. But it did the trick. The two students looked a lot more awake now than just an hour ago. She smiled when the duo left the hospital wing to attend their lessons. 'Time to clean the sheets. I need to prepare for the next possible patient' thought Poppy. She knew that her job was just as important as the teachers. The woman was the one who was taking care of those in need. Hence why being professional was imperative in jobs like hers.

* * *

I think madam Pomfrey is doing a fantastic job at Hogwarts. She is taking care of numerous students, especially in the second "Harry Potter" book. Please let me know what you think. PM's and reviews with constructive criticism/praise/both are much appreciated!


	21. Undetectable Extension charm

Hello everyone!

Most wizard and witches have a neutral or negative point of view on the muggle world. There aren't that many in the "Harry Potter" series who has a positive view of them. Hence why I decided to write this chapter. In this oneshot, the best of two worlds are united.

* * *

 **Undetectable Extension charm.**

'Hm. These aren't too shabby' thought the male as he glanced at the vehicles. He was at a muggle shop that sold used cars. The wizard was wearing a pale golden yellow sweater plus a pair of medium blue jeans. Only the shoes gave away his magical abilities – they were of dragon leather. It was a wedding gift from one of his cousins. "Are these the cheapest family cars you have?" inquired the man while he looked at the car seller. "Well, we do have another one. But it does require a bit of work. Do you want to have a look?" inquired the man. "Yes please" replied the redhead in a polite voice. He knew muggles appreciated good manners just as much as wizards. Especially those in the service industry.

"We got this in a couple of months ago. The family could not afford to fix it. The engine plus the breaks are fine. However, the chassis needs a bit of paint. Last but not least are the wheels. They are the worst" warned the silver-haired male. The male thought about how he could fix it. Repairing the seats should not be too hard. He knew at least two spells that could mend fabric or metal. The wizard was fairy confident he could use colovaria for the peeling paint. But he was unsure about the wheels. A small 'click' brought the Ministry worker back to the real world. "Here is the car I'm talking about. A Ford Anglia 105E" told the older male. The younger man felt his eyes widen when he saw the car.

One thing he loved about muggles was how they loved to renew or update things. Not only cars, but clothes, shoes, TV-sets, telephones, kitchen appliances and furniture. The wizarding world did not care much about this. Most of them bought clothes or shoes from tailors or shoemakers. Said shops often had a 'look book' with different models to choose from. Most wizards used repairing charms to fix furniture or appliances that were broken. Only those damaged with strong spells or were beyond repair got replaced. Wizards relied on magic or owls instead of telephones. The floo network, apparition or portkeys were used for transportation. Cooking was perhaps one of the few things wizards had in common with muggles. But they used magic where the muggles had to rely on tools. Arthur was one of the few wizards who found these muggle items extremely fascinating. Sure, magic made things a lot more convenient or safer in many instances. But the inventions muggles needed to make were amazing. Their will to learn and creativity was something the male wished more wizards had.

"The colour of the car is a bit unusual. However, I'm sure there are some car shops that can repaint it" told the car seller. 'I can see what he means. It's not often you see muggle cars with that kind of colour' observed the wizard. The car in front of him was light turquoise. There were a couple of patches were the painting had peeled. But a couple of charms or transfiguration spells should fix that. Let's see how many seats it has' decided the man. He opened the door to the back seat and sat down. The seats were surprisingly comfortable to sit in. Blue eyes checked the fabric that covered the seats. 'Hm, no damages or dirt. That's promising' observed the redhead. He got out of the car and checked the trunk. It had just the right amount of space. "It looks nice. However, I think my wife needs to look at this car. Excuse me for a moment" told the male. The other man nodded as his customer left the shop.

He apparated straight back to the Burrow where his wife was waiting. A smell of omelette mingled with tea revealed what she had made for lunch. "Molly, I found the perfect car!" stated Arthur with a huge smile. "Really? How did it look like?" inquired the woman while she put the kettle away. Their sons were visiting her parents-in-law today. "It's a Ford Anglia 105E with some shaky wheels. But I think a reparo should do the trick. The engine is fine and same goes for the seats" informed the man. "Speaking of which…how many seats are there?" asked Molly. She had a somewhat suspicious look on her face. A grin formed at his face. "Listen. There are FOUR SEATS in the car! It's perfect!" exclaimed the wizard. "Uhm – perfect for what? We're going to be a family of five soon. Which requires five seats" stated the female as she hold up five fingers. Her round belly confirmed what she had said. "Molly, we are wizards! I can just use an undetectable extension charm on the car! That way, we can fit in as many as we like! I can use a colovaria spell or reparo to fix the rest too" replied the male. What he said made sense to the witch. "All right Arthur. But I need to hear how much it costs. If it's more than the number of galleons in the jar, we can't afford it. End of discussion" stated the female. Her husband vanished moments later.

'Right then. It's time to make a decision' thought Arthur as he entered the shop. He glanced at the watch that hung on the wall. 'Only five minutes? That's not bad' mused the male. It did not take him long to find the car seller. "I've spoken with my wife. She wants to know how much it costs before we make a decision" informed the wizard. The man grinned. "Well, this is the current price" told the seller as he pointed at the poster. 'Hm. That's a little high for a used car. Especially since it needs all those repairs. I'm not a muggle mechanic, but I don't think cars are cheap to fix' recalled the redhead. "Is it possible to get a slight discount? The car needs some reparations after all" told the male. His statement made the seller raise a brow. "Well…I agree. Let me calculate the new price" replied the older male. He picked up an item that the Weasley had seen many shops use. "All right. Here is the new price" told the seller. He showed him the new price on the machine. 'Hm. That's a lot better. But I need to calculate it into galleons. It's four pounds per galleon if I'm not wrong. So the price should be…'. He smiled. The new price was 15 galleons lower than their savings. "I'll take it" stated the man in a confident voice. The car seller flashed him a huge grin. "Brilliant! I'll get the contract straight away" told the man. He had no idea that his tired Ford Anglia would soon be customized into a flying family car for seven people.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, please send me a PM.


	22. Vipera Evanesca

Hello everyone!

This is the second last chapter of this story. According to the spell encyclopedia, there are no spells that starts with X, Y or Z. I decided to use a darker tone for this chapter. There is no lie that the wizard world can be a scary place. Deadly magic and equally lethal creatures should not be underestimated. Thankfully, there are people, spells or charms that may help out a bit. The person featured in this chapter knows this quite well.

* * *

 **Vipera Evanesca.**

'Eurgh. This is bound to be nasty' thought the female as she stepped into the house. Her nose wrinkled when it picked up a familiar metallic smell. It was the smell of blood. But that was not the only thing. Thrown into the mix was something that resembled vomit or some other bodily fluid. The witch embraced herself since there was already signs of death or serious combat. 'Merlin. They were not kidding when the said that no day was the same' recalled the young woman with a wry smile on her face. "My wand does not pick up anything" muttered her Dutch colleague. "Great. Thanks for the help Willem" replied the Brit.

It was time to brighten things up – quite literally. Her wand lit up the room after a few moments. The warm glow from the lamp made the atmosphere a bit less frightening. Mocha brown eyes looked at the beige walls, white ceiling as well as the black floor for any clues. She could not spot any suspicious spots, footprints or splatters of blood. 'Better check the floor one more time. That black colour may hide something' decided the female. "Revelio!" whispered the auror while she pointed her wand at the floor. A few moments later, multiple sets of footprints appeared. Her eyes looked at the shoes that stood at the shoe shelf. She saw two pairs of sneakers, one pair of high-heeled boots, a pair of leather oxfords, two pairs of winter shoes and two pairs of wellingtons. Half of the shoes looked more masculine than the other. It made sense given that a witch and a wizard was living in this house. "Can you please match the shoe prints with the shoes on the shelf? See if there are any mismatches" muttered the pinkette. "Yes" answered the other man.

She stepped forwards with a tight grip on her wand. The small hallway in front of them had two doors on each side. A dead body, the person who killed them or both was behind one of them. But which one could it be? The young woman looked at the doors to find a clue. The second door to the left had a broken handle. None of the other doors were in bad condition or dirty. 'I think I'll check this one first' decided Tonks. "Revelio!" muttered the witch while she pointed at the handle. She saw a clear handprint on the metallic handle. Since it was so clear, it was a fresh one. The female took a deep breath as she stepped back. 'Homenum revelio' thought the auror while pointing her wand at the door. Her spell revealed that there was a human inside the room. "I've checked the footprints. Do you want me to use the invisibility spell on you?" inquired the other auror. His partner nodded, and the man pointed his wand at her head. It did not take long until her body was invisible. He stepped back as his partner used alohomora on the door.

A small creak could be heard as the door opened up. The young woman had to bite her lip since the horrible smell grew stronger. Some of the light in the hallway illuminated the room. It appeared to be a medium-sized bathroom. On the floor was silver grey tiles that were splattered with crimson liquid. Some blood red spots could be seen on the cobalt blue wall as well. Her left elbow suddenly hit something hard. She glanced to the left and saw a pristine white toilet. On the opposite side of the room was a shower cabinet. Next to the shower cabinet was a sink with a mirror above it. Said sink was as clean as the toilet. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside the shower.

It was a wizard who appeared to be in his late thirties. The man had chocolate brown skin, ash brown eyes plus a black buzz cut. He was clutching his wand in his left hand. But what caught her attention was the huge gash on his left under arm. Not even his deep skin tone could conceal the injury. His eyes were staring at something near the toilet. She quickly looked in the mirror at the other end. 'I can't see my reflection. What is he staring at? My homenum revelio spell did not found any other humans in here' recalled Tonks. A sudden hiss from the left side made her jump a little. The female bent a little forward to see what it was. 'Holy Merlin! I don't think I've seen any of THOSE in the countryside!' thought the auror when she saw the culprit. Six feet in front of the wizard laid a light brown snake with a black chevron-shaped band pattern. Said snake was about three feet long with a solid body. It did not take her long to find out what had happened. First on the list was to kill the snake to protect the wizard.

She immediately pointed her wand on the snake. "Vipera evanesca!" muttered the young woman while looking at the animal. One moment later, the snake dissolved into black smoke. The wizard in the shower gasped when he saw this happen. She removed the invisibility spell after making sure her facial muscles were relaxed. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. Now, can you please tell me what happened?" inquired Tonks in a soft voice. "Ah – all right. I got back from work an hour ago. Someone broke into my house while I was getting dressed. I pulled out my wand to see what it was. This snake was then thrown or transfigured into the room somehow. It bit my arm and I slipped. I did not dare to move since I knew the poison would spread. Thankfully, my wife is in Denmark this week for business" informed the man. "Thank you for telling me that. Did you see who casted the spell by any chance?" asked the female. "Er – it was a rather thin man with thick brown hair. I did not see his face. But he was not very tall" replied the victim.

Willem poked his head through the door. "I have sent a message to St. Mungo's. I have found a couple of clues apart from the foot prints. Do you want me to go with him or are you going?" inquired the man. "I can go with him. I want you to go back to the office and fill out the report Willem. Thanks a lot for your help – you're awesome" answered the auror. "Thanks" said the man. She helped the man up while she wondered what was going on.

* * *

I thought it would be interesting to see a more serious version of Tonks. She is portrayed as a more lighthearted and funny person in the books or movies. That's what I think at least. Feel free to PM me or write a review if you want to share your opinion(s)!


	23. Wingardium Leviosa

Hello everyone!

This will be the last chapter in the ABC challenge. I KNOW there are three more letters, but there are no spells that starts with 'X', Y' or 'Z'. My last chapter will ironically feature one of the first spells Harry learned. I thought this spell would be a nice final to this challenge.

* * *

 **Wingardium Leviosa.**

Simple, yet efficient. Three words that the male still remembered that saying after all these years. It was the key to most charms, battle strategies, birthday gifts, study techniques or exercise. He had applied this saying to said areas all his life. Forty-seven years had passed since the wizard entered the great hall for the first time. Said hall was now completely wrecked thanks to the death eaters. Just the thought of that made the former Ravenclaw furious. Hogwarts was not just a place for education. Friendships were formed here, hobbies were discovered and even unknown talents could emerge.

It was exactly in this school that the man found out his talent for duelling. When Filius was 14, his DADA teacher arranged a duel tournament. The competitors were divided by year. When the tournament was over, each year would have their own champion. The boy's main reason for signing up was his size (or lack thereof). This made him a more likely target for attackers. But being part goblin came with a couple advantages. One was his clever mind that made it easier for him to learn. Advantage number two was the affinity with magic. His goblin ancestry had given the male a knack for charms. The wizard managed to make numerous combinations by using basic spells. He made sure to practise them on a regular basis, so he knew them by heart. It was no surprise that the teenager became the year four duel champion. The wizard did not stop learning after graduating Hogwarts either. He attended lessons at the Ministry to master more complex forms of magic. In addition, the young man travelled abroad to participate in classes. Most of them were in other European countries or America. These travels expanded his knowledge as well as his mind.

But something lured him back to his home country nearly three years after his graduation. Dumbledore was looking for a professor in charms since the previous one was going to retire. Filius decided to apply after some thinking. He knew the job was well-paid plus that he got a place to live. One week later, the male received a letter during a stay in Amsterdam. The male replied the same day. He was coming back to England ten days later after all. Fourteen days after the invitation, the wizard sat at the principal's office. Albus asked him what his goals were, what he could learn the students plus what experience he had. The younger man told him about his top three future goals. To learn more complex magic or improve his skills. Another future goal was to rank among the top three duellists in England. He could offer a genuine interest in his subject and will to learn more. Filius said he had taken lessons in many countries as well as America. He wanted to combine his best experiences while still being true to himself. There was a glint in the older male's eyes when he said that. The principal told him to leave and that he would receive a letter a week later. He stayed true to his words. The male got a letter seven days later that said he was the new charms professor. Just the thought about this still made the wizard elated.

At the age of 23, he decided to enter the British duelling championship. This was during the time where Voldemort was gaining power. England was in dire need of wizards who knew how to duel. Filius signed up straight away since this had been a dream of his. He managed to get to the semi-final when a Welsh witch got the upper hand. But the wizard was not mad at himself. Getting a bronze medal on his first try was no mean feat. He returned to Hogwarts with a smile at his face and a promise to himself to improve. Especially since the students could potentially face death eaters when they graduated. Filius made sure to keep his basic skills strong to be more confident in his job. This had a positive effect on the students since their teacher was more secure. Dumbledore noticed the progress, which made him smile. It appeared that the championship had made him grow. He told the younger male that he would pay the participation fee in the upcoming championship. It surprised the wizard quite a lot. The fee was not that high, but it was the symbolic meaning that came with it. He said yes and started to practise straight away. Getting anything less than silver was not acceptable for him. Especially since he had a medal to defend. All the practise paid off when Filius faced a Scottish wizard in the finale. Even though it was July, both wizards had goosebumps. The shortest of the two won after a well-placed Wingardium Leviosa. He felt extremely proud of himself when the judges handed him the trophy plus his golden medal. When the young man returned to Hogwarts, all his coworkers plus his employer gave him a lot of praise. His students respected him more as well.

Filius stopped competing after that to focus on his teaching. But the man made sure to participate in duel courses during the holidays. Especially after Voldemort returned from the dead. His skills came quite in handy when the death eaters stormed the castle. The wizard had kept Corban Yaxley at bay until Lee Jordan and George Weasley arrived. He had just entered the great hall when he saw a death eater approach one of the Weasleys. Filius recognized the man's face immediately. It was Antonin Dolohov. He could not afford to be careless. 'I'm quite sure this is the man who killed Moody and the Prewett brothers. He'll cut me in two if I don't watch out!' thought the man. He spotted a piece of concrete laying behind the other man and got an idea. 'Swish…and flick!' mentally chanted Filius as he made eye contact with Dolohov. His opponent was about to raise his wand when the concrete hit him in the back. "Ouff!" exclaimed the man as he was brought to his knees. The male pointed his wand at his opponent's chest and launched the second spell. "GYAAAAAAH!" screamed the death eater while he clutched his chest. It did not take long until the spell made the heart stop beating. The wizard exhaled some air. He could hear battles raging around him. But his duel against Dolohov had come to an end.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Please let me know what you think in a PM or review. I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the ABC challenge.


End file.
